


The tale of a loyal heart

by gabilandia



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabilandia/pseuds/gabilandia
Summary: When the norsemen arrive at Wessex seeking asylum, the diplomat raised in Alfred by King Ecbert soon sees a strategic opportunity to protect his kingdom from the Viking invasions. Amid a world of lies, war and betrayals, Alfred and Ubbe find in each other the support and honesty they need to keep Fighting as their relationship grows.





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I don't even know if this is a popular ship, I saw few people on internet talking about it, but since I found only one fic on this ship, I decided to write my own, contributing to the fandom and all.  
> Ubbe and Alfred are being the light of season 5B for me, and when Alfred called on Ubbe to meet him privately, all the stares, all the "I don't wanna marry" did it for me, I shipped it from day one!  
> Here I am with my own fic, my first one in english, so I hope you like it. English is not my first language, I learned it mostly by fanfics,series and games, so please appoint me any errors, I'll try to do my best.  
> I'm not right about the name yet, maybe I'll change it in the future, I'm just so anxious to post this and see if there's response that I hurried this part.  
> Hope you like it, lets not suffer alone for this couple, let's celebrate it togehter! >.< Don't forget to leave a comment!

It was a cold winter morning, outside the sky was gray, the beams of light filtered through the stained glass did little to illuminate the room. Torches and candles burned all over the room, giving it an austere tone.

 _"It fits perfectly well!"_ Thought Alfred, flexing his right hand before picking up the goblet beside him and sipping wine. The bitter drink burned down his throat, he had not yet grown used to this habit, but as his reign advanced, he saw that it was a necessity. He shifted on the throne, uneasy.

\- You do not need to worry, Your Majesty. They are reliable. At least Lagertha is, and they respect her. - The bishop, or rather, former bishop, Heahmund, reassured him.

Hmm... - Alfred murmured his acknowledgment, taking another sip. This was not his first encounter with the norsemen, he had already met Ragnar, loved and admired by his grandfather, so many years back in his childhood, and faced the great heathen army in battle, but even this seemed to have been in another life.

The clatter in the hallway outside increased as the prisoners approached, Alfred's stomach was flipping in anxiety and excitement. It was one thing to face vikings in battles, but to suggest na aliance and to fight not only with their enemies, but against their own people, it seemed to be asking too much.

On the other hand, the diplomat inside him could hardly wait to meet these legendary viking warriors, whose exploits echoed across Great Britain for years. He really hoped that the plan suggested by Heahmund went well.

The entrance was announced, Alfred willed his nervousness down and incarnated his stern expression, he was the king now, all his people depended on him. The door creaked and the guards entered with the four prisoners, who soon were standing before him.

Alfred took a few seconds to analyze his future allies, introductions were not necessary, he had heard so many stories, impressive and terrifying, that he would recognize them anywhere.

The notorious shieldmaiden Lagertha was showing signs of age, her golden hair that once floated in intricate braids on the battlefields has now turned silvery, but that did nothing to diminish the beauty for which she was also famous for. Even ragged and dirty after days in prison, she still inspired power and grandiosity.

Beside her Bjorn, Ironside, stood tall and proud. Anger and suspicion radiated from his gaze, burning harder than any candle in the room. He was indeed the stereotype of the Norsemen who inhabited the nightmares of the people of Wessex, certainly a fearsome warrior and better to have as an ally rather than as an enemy.

On the other side of Lagertha was Torvi, a promising shieldmaiden, according to Heahmund, she looked wild and fierce. She did not look directly at him, but the way she looked at the details of the hall and the guards indicated that she was figuring out some escape route.

At last his gaze fell on Ubbe, who faced him in defiance. For a moment, Alfred saw a glimpse of what Ragnar had been in his glory days, when he met him he was already an old, gentle man, but in decay. But in his imagination, in the marvelous stories that King Ecbert had told him in his childhood, the mightiest and most famous of the vikings looked like Ubbe.

\- I know who you are. I'm not foolish enough not to recognize your potential for my kingdom. If you are willing to fight with us against the armies of your countrymen. - A bored sigh was heard, Ubbe gave a humorless laugh.

\- We may... - Bjorn replied, hard as stone. - Under the condition that you allow us to settle in the lands of East Anglia that King Ecbert gave to us.

\- I have every intention of honoring the pledges of my grandfather. - Alfred answered with all the sincerity that he managed to express, he wanted to win the respect of these warriors, not fear or resentment. - But first you must prove your worth and loyalty to our cause in battle.

Bjorn laughed in disdain, his anger was at full power, Alfred knew he would have killed him with his bare hands if he had not been chained.

\- Those lands are ours by right! – he screamed.

\- We accept your offer. - Lagertha intervened calmly. Alfred did not lose the stares of disbelief and anger she received from her companions. No one dared defy her though.

Alfred suppressed a sigh of relief, leaning forward on the throne to look directly at them.

\- I'm glad. As long as we are friends and allies, you are free to use the royal village however you like. My servants are also your servants. My kitchens and cellars are there for your use. - Alfred noticed the rumble and skewed glances from the court members present, with a nod of his head, he ordered the guards to release the prisoners from their shackles. - We fought against you and now we must fight together. I know that my grandfather, King Ecbert, would approve, for I know the love he had for King Ragnar.

Bjorn barely expected to be released before he left, treading hard and in a hurry. Ubbe's gaze lingered on him for a few moments before nodding his agreement. Soon the others followed Bjorn out of the throne room.

 _"One problem solved, one hundred more to go!"_ , thought Alfred, taking his cup and finishing it in one last big gulp before retiring to his quarters.

 

**~ * ~**

 

It was late at night and Alfred could not calm his mind and heart to sleep, he paced in his study, thinking of all the problems at once.

With winter came the implacable cold, if he could already feel it in his comfortable chambers, he could hardly imagine what the peasants must have been going through. Soon the snow would begin to fall and the production of food would cease, he needed to review the grain reserves for the season.

And there was still the problem of the norsemen, Alfred was already in a bad place with the clergy, with the court nobles, and suspected that even Aethelred did not trust his judgment.

He was confident of his choice, they had been defeated by the pagans so many times that having some by his side, someone that thought like them and knew their strategies was their only chance. _"If there was only one way to resolve this, to lessen the fallacy ..."_ Alfred muttered to himself, and having an epiphany, summoned a servant and had him deliver a message.

 

*** * ***

 

Ubbe opened the heavy oak door with a noise and entered the room, it was pleasantly warm and comfortable, considering how cold these stone buildings of the Saxons could be.

Farther, by the fireplace, was King Alfred, warming his hands. He was stripped of his royal robes, wearing a simple yellow tunic, when he heard his approach he turned and faced him.

Alfred looked insecure and vulnerable in this position, without his ostentatious robes, guards and court around him, he looked just like the boy he was, younger than his youngest brother, yet imbued with the responsibility of governing such a large and powerful kingdom.

He stood staring at him curiously, all blue eyes and rosy cheeks, even his hair falling into black curls framing his face. For Odin's sake, he was a child playing war.

-You asked to see me ...? - Ubbe questioned, frowning and breaking the silence.

As if awakened from a spell, remembering why they were there, the boy moved towards the table.

\- Yes! - He exclaimed, disconcerted, pulling out a chair. - Please sit down. -  Ubbe sighed and planted his feet in his place, whatever this was, he wanted it to end soon. - Wine?

Ubbe shook his head and watched Alfred pour himself a glass of wine and drink some before speaking again, he seemed to struggle with the words.

\- I feel that your brother Bjorn has set his heart against me.

\- He feels ... betrayed. - Ubbe answered after a long sigh.

\- I understand ... - Alfred reflected. - But what can I do? That was not my doing. But at this point it is not easy for me to give you this land again, many are against it. - Ubbe looked away, rolling his eyes.

\- So what should we do? - He asked sulkily, crossing his arms.

\- A consilium. - the boy replied, clearly nervous about the suggestion, but it was noticeable that he was gathering all his courage in proposing this strategy. Ubbe frowned, confused. - You can renounce your gods publicly and be baptized as a Christian.

Annoyed, Ubbe turned to leave.

\- Good luck asking Bjorn for that!

\- I'm not talking about Bjorn, but about you. - Alfred uttered, and all the insecurity had left his voice.

Ubbe paused. He turned around and for a moment had a glimpse of relief on the boy's face. He walked towards the chair once offered and pointed to the wine. Alfred served him before he sat down, too.

\- Do this for me, Ubbe. - He emphasized his name, catching his attention. - And a part of my burden will be lifted up. I knew your father when I was a child, and he told me about our people sharing the land. And I think of all his sons, you're the closest to him. He told my grandfather that he no longer believed in his gods.

\- This is not true! - Ubbe exclaimed angrily, pointing an accusing finger at him.

\- My grandfather told me everything, to prepare myself for times like these. He loved Ragnar, his death broke him. Destroyed him.

In a rush, Ubbe stood up and approached the king, until their faces were inches apart. The boy did not look away, mantaining the stare. He was brave, Ubbe could give him that. Ubbe narrowed his eyes, examining Alfred's emotions, but all he saw was sincerity.

\- I'll need time. - He decided, turning to leave. - To think about what you told me and your request.

And just like that he was gone.


	2. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I want to thank you all so much for reading and commenting, it was a really nice new years gift wake up to discover someone actually read this and get to know new friends who also ship Ubbe and Alfred.  
> I said I was going to wait to post this chapter, I wanted to write more and get ahead with the story, but I'm so anxious I couldn't wait! HAHAHA  
> In the future I may not post this fast, the chapters will vary in lenght, I may end up writing more than 10... As you can see, I didn't plan this the whole way trough, I just got this couple we love and tought how to get them from point a to point B (from the long lovestruck stares to the bed, cof cof) but bear with me, I promise it wll worth it!

Ubbe was walking around the royal village, enjoying the fresh air that had been denied him for days in prison and mingling with the crowd, or as much as a Norse could mix among the Saxons.

The central square was teeming with crowds of people going up and down, running errands. He watched the routine of the common people as they got water from the well, prepared their goods and merchandise to sell, attended religious ceremonies in that strange temple, and took care of the horses.

Analyzing the general context without getting biased, one could even say that they were not so different from the people of Kattegat, just common folks trying to survive at any cost, at the mercy of their ruler's choices.

In the distance he spotted Bjorn, sitting alone at a table outside of a tavern, with a large pitcher of ale in front of him. The black bear pelts he wore made him look even more frightening, Bjorn leaned over his glass in a hostile position, demonstrating that he was not there to make friends. The older brother was more enraged than ever these days, Ubbe already suffered in anticipation of the retaliation that awaited him when he told him about Alfred's request.

Ubbe had been up all night thinking about Alfred's proposal. It was not an easy choice to make, to turn his back on his gods, give up Valhalla, where all his dear friends fallen in battle awaited him for the eternal feast. But they had no other choice, they had lost their army, their home, and threw themselves at the mercy of those who were their historical enemies. There was nowhere else to run, there was no other solution if not to do what was necessary to survive another day here on this land.

 _"Enough of fresh air, time to face the suffocating reality!",_ Ubbe decided, preparing his willpower and walking towards Bjorn in order to call him for a long conversation.

 

~ * ~

 

\- King Alfred is in trouble, there are those here who want to overthrone him. - Lagertha said, pondering her leader's voice. She was a smart woman, she had been a Earl and a Queen, she had a sensitivity to political tensions and the dangers they entailed. - They think he's weak, and they do not like the fact that he lets us live here.

\- But Bishop Heahmund said he would protect us! -  Exclaimed Bjorn sulking, lying on a sofa across the room.

\- He's under arrest for murder, unable to defend anyone. - The older woman replied, her cool calm indicating her irritation.

Ubbe laughed, Plan B and their guarantee of salvation lost. How had they gotten themselves into this absurd situation?

\- Maybe we should never have come here ... -Torvi complained, pinching the bridge of her nose in disbelief.

\- If we had stayed in Norway, Torvi, we'd all be dead now! - Lagertha replied irritably, staring at her. Torvi closed her mouth and looked away.

\- Then it seems we are at the mercy of a situation beyond our control! – Bjorn stated angrily.

\- We must pray to the gods so that the king overcomes his enemies, - said Lagertha, sipping her wine, lost in thoughts.

\- To pray!? That's all we can do!? - Bjorn's anger was palpable, Ubbe had never seen him treat his mother like that.

\- No. There's something else we can do ... - Ubbe intervened, pouring himself a little liquid courage and getting ready for what he had to say next. - The King asked us to be baptized in the Christian faith ... - Bjorn interrupted him with scoff, he ignored it. - So he can calm his enemies and will no longer be supporting pagans, but fellow Christians.

The tension intensified and the temperature seemed to diminish dramatically, with the peripheral vision he saw Lagertha enter the reflexive mode.

\- Did he ask you this personally? - Bjorn asked, challenging.

\- Yes.

\- And you told him that there is no chance of us giving up our gods!? - Bjorn affirmed more than asked, for him the choice seemed obvious. - Our father is in Valhalla, next to Odin and his partners, are you telling me you do not believe it!?

Ubbe gulped, the consequences of the conversion was all that was on his mind in the last hours since his private meeting with the King, he knew the seriousness of denying his gods, knew what that meant for his afterlife. On the other hand, the consequences of non-conversion also haunted him, if they were hanged by the Saxons, they would not reach Valhalla either.

\- Our father stopped believing it. - Bjorn sneered at him. - And I think the most important thing is that we continue with Ragnar's dream. He did not want us to be just raiders or warriors, he wanted us to farm the land here and expand our colonies!

Bjorn threw a fit, throwing things around. Torvi cleverly dodged from a candlestick, which was torn apart on the nearest wall.

\- Who told you that? - He shouted, approaching, his face inches from Ubbe, he could smell his breath. - King Alfred? And did you really believe that?

What hurt Ubbe most was not the anger and accusations, but the betrayed look on his brother face. Bjorn had always been a heated head and impulsive, but they were between the cross and the sword here, literally. How could he be so stupid and not see that that was the only way out?

\- Sometimes I wonder if you are Ragnar's son at all! - In a last rush of fury, Bjorn threw a goblet on the floor before slamming the door shut.

Ubbe absorbed this final blow, which hurt more than a war wound.

 

* * *

 

Alfred stood by his study window for what seemed like hours, outside the city was seething with crowds of people, unaware of all the chaos in the castle. He heard light, but decided footsteps approaching, he didn’t have to turn around to know it was his mother.

\- I'm afraid I've made an enemy of the Church. - He stated as she came and stood beside him, indicating the members of the clergy gathered in front of the cathedral. The relationship with the Church was already shaken from his first order to preach in English and no longer in Latin, but to host pagans had been like adding wood to a wildfire.

Judith snapped her tongue in thought, calculating her words. Alfred waited, his mother was experienced in court life, having survived it’s last two kings, her advice was always welcome.

\- A king has few friends and many enemies. That is why he must do everything he can to consolidate his reign before he can be truly threatened.

Alfred narrowed his eyes, he saw where his mother was getting with it, he could already feel the headache of another big problem approaching.

\- And how does he do that?

Judith pushed herself away from the window, tossing some papers on the table and pausing for dramatic effect.

\- He produces heirs, creates a dynasty, just as Ecbert did in all his wisdom. - Her gaze was pointed.

\- But I'm not married. - Alfred ruffled his hair in frustration. Leaning heavily on a chair and focusing his attention on the important documents he was reading earlier. – Nor I desire to be yet. There must be a pause before I choose a bride, my presence is more necessary in wars than in weddings.

-That would be foolish, Alfred. Without an heir, you're much more vulnerable than you realize. – Her voice was resolute, for a moment he wondered who was the real ruler there. Alfred bowed his head, he knew that this was a lost battle since his mother had entered the room.

\- So tell me, mother, who should I marry? - He tried to mask his impacience sipping wine. He seemed to be drinking a lot more lately.

\- Don’t worry. - Judith moved closer, caressing his cheek. - I'll take care of the arrangements and find you a suitable bride. - The sinister, victorious smile on her lips could be considered menacing if she were not his mother.

Judith picked up parchment and pen and began to write a letter. Alfred sighed and left the room, he needed some fresh air.

 

~ * ~

 

The dusk was already falling, tinging the sky with shades of orange and red, Alfred inhaled deeply, smelling pine, grass and dew. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of the last rays of sun warming his pale skin, and concentrated on the noises of nature.

Birds chirped here and there, the sound of the dry leaves crunching under his feet was pleasurable, and if you concentrated enough you could hear small animals walking and water running not far away.

The royal woods were his sanctuary, while Aethelred preferred the training yards, Alfred had always liked the connection with nature, being at peace in the midst of something so perfect and untouched by man helped him put his thoughts in order.

He kept walking around, taking the paths he knew as the back of his hand, since he had become king he had no time for such small pleasures. A sound of wood being struck, alien to the tranquility of the environment, caught his attention, he followed it cautiously. In the middle of a small clearing was Ubbe, casting what appeared to be viking axes against the elms and oaks.

Alfred stopped at a distance he judged safe, leaning against a tree as he watched Ubbe's impeccable aim. He saw the muscles in his back and arms flex as he calculated the necessary strength, a grunt escaping his lips with each throw, denoting the effort, and then the axes flew, always hitting the same spot, destroying the wood.

He watched until Ubbe ran out axes and had to pick them up to start all over again.

\- Those are some dead trees, surely! -He greeted in a friendly tone.

\- I was wondering if I'd have to hit tree next to you to get you to say something. - Ubbe did not look surprised, he didn’t even look at Alfred as he unhooked axes from the trees. Alfred hurried to help him.

\- Did you know I was here? How?

\- Well, let's just say that dancing around on the leaves is not very discreet. - Ubbe smirked, taking the axe the younger offered him and raising it in a gesture of thanks.

\- Yeah, I have to improve my tactical skills ...

\- For sure!

Alfred looked at Ubbe, his eyes slightly wide, not believing what he had heard, then he laughed. Ubbe paused for a moment, worried, a "what?" implied in his frown.

\- It's no big deal! - Alfred replied, recovering, he could feel his cheeks warm thanks to the flow of blood. - It's just that you were so blunt and honest, I'm not used to it.

Alfred had never been an great warrior, he knew how to handle sword and bow reasonably, but he knew his reflexes and motor coordination needed work. Not that the coaches and nobles dared to criticize him, it was always a boring play of words and condescending compliments.

\- Well, that’s how I am, there's no way I can change that! - Ubbe huffed, the smile had left his face.

\- No! Please! - Alfred stopped him with a hand on his arm, looking up and connecting their gaze. - I appreciate it, keep being that way. God knows how many false and traitorous people I have around me ... - he sighed.

\- Hmm. - Ubbe grunted his agreement, getting free of his hold and gathering the last axes in the basket. Finished the task he threw himself on the floor, sitting on the bed of leaves and wiping the sweat from his forehead. Throwing axes in rage was even more tiring than just throwing axes.

Alfred sat down beside him and and for a few moments they were silent, enjoying nature, lost in their own thoughts. It was not uncomfortable.

\- What are you doing here? - It was Alfred who broke the silence.

\- You said we could use the territory as we wished! - the blonde replied aggressively, something in Alfred's expression made him change his attitude. He cleared his throat before continuing. – How about you?

\- Well, you know, family issues ...

\- Ah! Tell me the news! - Ubbe scoffed, rolling his eyes.

\- So I guess telling others about my proposal was as bad as I thought? - Ubbe nodded. - Sorry about that. - Alfred looked down at his hands, smashing the dry leaves. - I'm sorry to have to ask you this, I know how much customs and religion are important to your people ... - he trailed off.

\- ... But there's no other way. - Ubbe completed, resigned.

\- Yeah ...

\- It's getting dark, we better get back. - said Ubbe, surveying the sky and rising to his feet. He reached out to help the boy. – What’s with that face? Cheer up! - he said with forced joy, ruffling Alfred's long hair, who smiled hopefully. - The worst is yet to come! - Ubbe finished the sentence.

Alfred looked at him in shock, then gave a bright smile and laughed, pushing Ubbe. They picked up the baskets of axes and found their way back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Don't forget to comment!  
> These first chapters are more of an introduction, I thought important to fit in their first interactions from the series, but from now on it will have more original content.  
> See you next chapter!


	3. Compromise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys! Here we are with another chapter, it's longer this time, I hope you like it.  
> I want to thank everyone who is following this, your kudos and comments make me happy and are a real inspiration to me.  
> Last episode was so nice but also got me nervous!! Ubbe and Alfred are so precious man! T^T  
> Please, don't forget to comment and tell me what you're thinking so far! :)  
> Also feel free to point me out any mistakes, you're all helping me a lot with that.

A week has passed since Ubbe told the others about Alfred's request, since then Bjorn had been ignoring him completely. Well, not quite, he expressed his rage through grunts or stares whenever he had a chance before leaving the room that Ubbe had just entered. From the condescending looks of Lagertha and Torvi, he realized that they also thought Bjorn was going too far.

Ubbe spent most of his time in the woods, training. He could have gone to the training courtyards, but they were always full of the royal soldiers and he had enough on his plate as it was now to have to worry about even more suspicious looks. Most days he would be by himself, throwing axes, shooting arrows, keeping fit the best he could. In a few days though, Alfred would show up.

He would ask Ubbe about what it was like in Kattegat, and how different it was from Wessex, about stories of the norse gods, which he would listen to attentively, he also asked about how Ubbe was being treated and if he was adapting to new life.

Ubbe was never going to adapt, his own people denied him for doing something that was their only chance of salvation, the Saxons feared him or did not trust him. Yes he could survive, but he really had doubts if he could adapt and live freelly.

But Alfred's concern seemed so sincere that he could not bring himself to break the younger heart and say that this was a mistake he would regret for the rest of his life, maybe even beyond it. Instead he would ruffle the boy's hair and return to his activity of throwing axes.

One day he arrived in his room at night to be surprised by Torvi, who was waiting for him sitting on the bed. Her face was serious when she looked up.

\- I will do it. I'll do it with you. - Ubbe frowned. – I will become a Christian. - She explained, in a sad but decisive tone.

Ubbe approached and sat down beside her, he put a hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

\- I'm sorry ... - he paused when he saw her eyes fill with tears, she quickly dried them. - ... And thank you.

\- But I'm not doing this for you. - Torvi replied in a choked voice. -  Not even for Bjorn or Lagertha. I'm doing this for myself and my children. - she cleared her throat, and continued in a more fearless tone. - I'm doing this so they do not have to die like Guthrum, fighting a meaningless fight, for things they do not believe.

Ubbe was silent at this, feeling nothing but admiration for Torvi’s strength and courage. She took his hand between hers, something in his expression must have gave it up, because her face showed sorrow when she confessed the next part.

\- And don’t worry, I will not cling to promises made in the heat of the moment before a battle that would kill us all. - she cupped his face, caressing his cheek and making him look into her eyes. - I was devastated and you were a support to me at that moment. But in the midst of all this war and the chaos we are in, there is no time for that now, and I fear there will never be.

\- Torvi, I ...

\- So I want you to know that I free you, and free myself, of any moral commitment that you thought existed between us. This way we can focus on the bigger problemss ahead of us.

Ubbe felt sad and disappointed with himself, he had always admired Torvi, but at a crucial moment, dominated by emotions, he had acted on a feeling that was not true, he had given her false hopes and now he suffered from it. If it was not love with Magrethe or Torvi, he wondered if he would ever really know true love. _"Surely not here, where everyone hates me!"_

\- So ... friends, right? - Torvi woke him from his thoughts.

\- Friends.

She gave him one last kiss, touching his lips with hers briefly and wiping away a single tear that Ubbe had shed.

\- Christian friends, it seems ... - she joked, getting up to leave. They both laughed, pretending not to notice the masked sadness in each other.

 

~*~

 

Some days of lonely training in the woods passed until Alfred appeared again, he tried to catch Ubbe by surprise and almost succeeded, were it not by his shadow projecting beyond the tree wich he was hiding behind. Ubbe threw an arrow at the ground where the shadow was, scaring Alfred out of his hiding place.

\- I thought I got you this time! - he exclaimed, coming towards him. When he got close enough, Ubbe noticed the dark circles under his eyes and his skin was paler than normal, he looked tired.

\- You have to pay attention to the smallest details, it can make all the difference on the battlefield.

Alfred smiled, advancing to the clearing and sitting down. He carried a pack in his hands, which he unwrapped, placing the cloth first on the floor and the food over it: cheese, bread, grapes, and finally a flask. He finished arranging everything and looked up expectantly.

Ubbe left the bow and quiver aside and walked to Alfred, sitting down beside him, he broke the bread with his hands and served himself some cheese.

\- I'm sorry I could not come sooner. - he said looking down, picking up some grapes. Ubbe noted how long and dark his lashes were, in contrast to his skin. - It’s being very busy these days ... you know dinners, councils, invasions ...

Ubbe took the flask and took a sip, gaining time. He felt the refreshing water run down his throat and watched Alfred fill his mouth with the small, juicy purple fruits.

It's not as if they had any determined commitment to always meet there and talk, but considering the situation he was in, Alfred was the closest to a friend Ubbe had at the moment.

Ubbe wanted to laugh in disbelief, he had come to this land running away from a brother who had tried to kill him and one who had abandoned him, his group included his mother's murderess, a former lover and a brother who now _wanted_ to kill him. If someone had told him that the nicest person to him would be a Saxon king, he would have laughed and called the person crazy. Yet here he was.

\- I'll do it. Me and Torvi. - Ubbe fired at once, if he had to stall more, he could not bring himself to say it.

Alfred took some time, chewing and admiring the sky and the treetops above.

\- Thank you. - He uttered, squeezing Ubbe’s shoulder and and looking into his eyes. - I will take care of the arrangments and I will do everything in my power so you will feel welcomed in this new life.

Ubbe nodded. He was beginning to like this boy, he was naive to some things, but honest and intelligent, he was a patriot and dedicated to his religion, but open minded enough to relate and enjoy different cultures.

They continued to talk for hours after that, of a variety of subjects, they talked about fighting techniques, the diferences between food supply in Wessex and Kattegat, how boring the court life could be, and even about their siblings. When they returned to the castle, their steps were guided only by the full moon.

 

* * *

 

\- Yes, my lord, I understand that it is an ancient tradition to celebrate masses in Latin, but these are new times. - Alfred reasoned with Lord Denton, a bishop of a territory of crucial importance and one of the few who seemed receptive to his king's ideas. - How can we win over believers if they do not understand what you're talking about? Even people like the norseman would be more susceptible to our cause if they could hear about the wonders of our Lord!

\- I understand, my King, but the Clergy would reject me if I did. - The man tried to explain, running a shaking hand full of gold rings and jewels over his thin white hair. - That was never done before...

\- Did not our Lord Jesus Christ sit down at the feet of mountains to evangelize the masses? - Alfred interrupted him firmly, the older man swallowed hard. - Did not Jesus preach to the sick, the poor, the prostitutes, and the outcasts of society? - Alfred gave the Bishop a pointed look. - And in all his wisdom and humility, didn’t he do it in the most popular language, aiming to reach as many people as possible?

The King paused dramatically, watching Lord Denton sip his wine, perplexed. He was giving in, Alfred could feel it. This was the time to press more and subtly offer a reward, he remembered the great political lessons he had learned from his grandfather, and from the written words of wiser men before him.

\- The Clergy may judge you at first, but you will always have the favour of your King. - Alfred pondered, the Achilles’s heel of any man was his pride. - This is the new reality that I am establishing, in the near future it will be valid throughout the royal territory. And you will be remembered as the innovator who started the new and glorious era of the Holy Church!

That did the job, Alfred noticed the man's eyes glittering with greed as he lifted his cup once more, proposing a toast.

\- You're right, Your Majesty! Your wisdom and biblical knowledge once again astonish me, and I have no other desire but to give life to your dream! I dare to say it is our God’s dream too! A toast to the new age!

With a victorious smile, Alfred hit his cup lightly against the bishop's and drank. The taste of conquest was even better than that of wine.

\- Thank you, my Lord! You can expect me for a celebration in your church soon, I am very pleased to know that I can count on men like you. - Alfred said, accompanying the Bishop to the door with a hand on his shoulder.

\- It will be an honor, Your Majesty! I will also take the initiative to talk to some colleagues who are willing to listen to reason and be enlightened by your point of view. - the old man was all compliments when he left.

Alfred closed the door and sighed contentedly, gradually he was winning his ground. He just needed to stay focused on the big game and analyse which pawns to move.

\- You can have the army commander in. - He ordered a servant, preparing for yet another meeting and another intellectual battle.

 

~*~

 

It was late in the night when Alfred finally finished his chores for the day, a pain in his stomach indicated that he was hungry, famished actually. These long conversations usually involved a lot of wine and little food, it was not surprising that he had a slight headache and a hole in his stomach at the end of the day.

He asked his pageman to fetch something for supper, the boy, a little younger than him, nodded and left the room. On second thought, Alfred called him back and made another request.

Ubbe arrived before the food, this time he did not hesitate at the door, just aproached Alfred and sat next to him, facing the fireplace.

\- You asked to see me ... again. - He said in a bored tone, but a smirk played on his lips.

\- Yes, I thought that since you agreed to my request, I could teach you a little about the customs and stories of our religion.

Alfred did not miss the brief grimace on Ubbe’s face, they would have to work on it, at least in front of the others. Still he did not protest, only raised his eyebrows in question, as if waiting for Alfred to continue.

\- The baptism is going to happen within a week, I guess you are familiar with the process? - Alfred asked, looking for Ubbe's icy blue eyes. - I asked Bishop Heahmund to perform the ceremony, he promised it will be simple and brief. I hope this puts the last nail in the coffin of those whispers about me welcoming pagans.

-And I expect the war to come soon so we can get our land back.

\- Yes. When we win, they will have no choice but to agree to whatever I do. - Alfred squeezed Ubbe's arm, reassuring him. - I promise I'll grant you that land as soon as I can.

Ubbe nodded, seeming to believe him at least for now. They were interrupted by the arrival of the supper, with a gesture Alfred invited Ubbe to move that conversation to the table, where they shared the meal and stories.

 

~*~

 

Alfred noticed that telling biblical stories as myths had a better chance of getting Ubbe's attention. The norseman would fake an expression of disinterest, but the way he shifted in the chair or the way he fired the king with questions when he paused indicated that he was at least curious.

So far he had laughed at the story of the creation of the world, mocked Adam and Eve being expelled from the Garden of Eden _("Manipulated by a snake! What a fool!"_ ), but he had been moved by the story of Cain and Abel, he heard with fascination abou the Great Flood and even vibrated with the end of the story of Abraham and Isaac.

The days flew by, even though Alfred was busy with councils and bureaucratic matters, appearing even less in the royal woods, every night they would meet for supper and yet another story.

-Tell me one more of your Christian stories! - Ubbe shouted, slurring the words a bit and pointing the cup to Alfred enthusiastically, spilling his drink in the process.

-Right, let me think... - Alfred slurred the words even more, feeling the effects of the alcohol. They had been talking for hours, and these Norse people really knew how to handle their alcohol. If Ubbe was already getting drunk, Alfred had passed his limit a few hours ago, he could feel his cheeks warm thanks to wine and the veil of inhibition rising from his mind. - Well, there was this time in a wedding that Jesus turned water into wine...

\- HA! He turned water into wine!? - Ubbe laughed. - If he were a true God, he would have turned into mead!

Alfred was not offended, something in Ubbe's incredulous expression made him burst into laughter. Soon they were having a fit of laughter, clinging to each other to catch their breath. When they recovered, Alfred studied Ubbe's profile, taking him in.

The orange flames gleamed in the reflection of his eyes, that watched the fire intently, a small smile adorned his lips, his face free of tension. He was sitting casually, one leg thrown over the arm of the chair, a glass of wine in his hands of which he drank occasionally. He looked contented.

A long time must have passed, for he diverted his gaze away from the fire and fixed it on Alfred.

\- What?

\- Nothing! - the King was quick to look away, feeling his cheeks heat up even more. He played absently with the cross on his neck, feeling it’s shape and weight as he had done so many times before. - I was thinking ... Did you meet someone named Athelstan? - The question left his lips before he could stop it. Again, it was the alcohol talking.

\- Athelstan!? - Ubbe looked surprised by the sudden mention of the monk, his eyes softening. - Yes, I met him when I was a child. He was one of your christian monks until he was kidnapped by Ragnar. He struggled a little, but soon they became close friends, Athelstan even abandoned his old habits and fought for my father several times. In a raid he was kidnapped here again, and even lived for a while at King Ecbert's court, but in the end his heart was loyal to Ragnar and he returned home.

Ubbe spoke softly and affectionately, certainly remembering his father and his friend and missing the old, less complicated times. Alfred felt his eyes fill with tears and quickly turned his gaze to the fire, praying that Ubbe had not noticed.

\- And how did he die? - Alfred forced himself to ask, he had heard wonderful stories about the man his father was, King Ecbert and his mother talked so highly about him that one might think he was a saint. The facet of the man who had been so deeply attached to a Norse that even adopted his manners was still unknown to him.

\- He was murdered. It seems that he found the illumination of your christian God again, Floki thought it was a threat to our culture and killed him. But in spite of everything he wanted to stay with Ragnar and go with him wherever he went ... - Ubbe spoke with sorrow, and a small edge of rancor. - Athelstan's death broke Ragnar, changed him forever. It was after that that he went into decay, became careless, aggressive, unbelieving. He even disappeared for years. I don’t think he's ever recovered ...

Alfred felt a whirl of emotions and took some time to let everything soak in. It was good to have some conclusion to this story, but it still hurt. Now he could finally understand why Ragnar had been so thrilled to meet him, and treated him so fondly. Blinking the tears away, he was glad to know that his father had had such a loyal friend.

\- Who was he to you? - Ubbe asked softly, worried. He lifted his right hand and rested it on Alfred's nape, rubbing small circles with his thumb. These norsemen were certainly keen of physical contact, not that he was complaining, he took advantage of the feeling of rough hands massaging his nape, soothing his nerves.

\- He was ... an inspiration. - the King answered quietly, his voice choked.

\- You look so sad. - Ubbe looked him straight in the eye, as if penetrating his soul. There was no way he had not seen the remnants of tears now, but he chose not to comment.

\- It's nothing, I'm just too tired. - Alfred changed the subject. - We should get some rest, tomorrow is a big day.

\- Yeah, you are right. Tomorrow I must be miraculously illuminated by the one and only almighty God! - Ubbe gave him a small smile, wrinkles forming around his eyes, Alfred could not help but smile too.

\- Thanks for telling me, Ubbe. We never knew what really happened to him, you have illuminated the situation in various ways. It is good to finally know.

\- You're welcome. - with a final friendly pat, he withdrew his hand from his nape. Alfred almost missed it. He got up to leave, shouting over his shoulder. -  Tomorrow when we see each other again, I'll be a changed man!

Alfred watched Ubbe walking away, he really hoped not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that even if the story is moving slow, it's not boring. I promise you we'll get to the romance, but I just want to develop their characters and friendship first.  
> I'm working on the next chapter and we will have more events, like the baptism, the meeting with princess Elsewith, training, etc. I'm planning everything and I hope you will like it! :D  
> Don't forget to comment! Tell me what you think about their friendship and about Torvi's situation!  
> See you all in the next chapter! <3  
> ***IMPORTANT RECCOMENDATION: Have you ever watched "Sing Street"? I've never heard of it until I got obsessed with Alfred and the actor who plays him, Ferdia. Sing Street was his first movie and I had to watch cause I needed to see him in more stuff than just Vikings! The movie is totally awesome, funny, happy-sad, lovely, romantic, nostalgic, everything good you could think of!  
> So if you like 80's songs and Ferdia, go watch it now! I'm even more in love with him, he's is such a talented actor and singer! *^* If you watched it let's talk about it, cause I'm begging my friends to watch and they simply won't hahaha  
> **Sing Street trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jYk2Vx1z6lk


	4. Celebrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Here I am with another chapter, I hope you like it! ^^  
> I'm so happy that we reached the 50 kudos mark! I can't believe it that 50 people around the world read something I wrote, in english!!! Can I put this on my resumee? It is a real achieviment! :D  
> Please, don't forget to comment your thoughts and opinions, and also any mistakes!

It was early in the morning, all the main members of the court and clergy, as well as some servants and soldiers gathered on the banks of the river. Lagertha, Bjorn, and the other members of their crew were standing a little farther, apart from the Saxons.  
Alfred watched his breath condensing in front of him, he was wearing his royal black winter robes, a heavy black cloak adorned with gold thread embroidery falling over his shoulders, shielding him from the biting cold. He leaned forward a little, glancing at his vassals, all in their ostentatious winter robes.  
In spite of the silence that prevailed in the woods, it was possible to hear a murmur of dissatisfaction on the part of the nobles, when they noticed that they were being observed by the King, they became silent. Behind the group, Bishop Denton whispered to some other members of the clergy, certainly elucidating the advantages in obeying the new royal decree.  
Alfred then laid his eyes on Ubbe, who wore only a plain white cotton tunic and found himself in waist-deep water, he must be freezing. At his side Tovi was dressed the same way, they looked tense. With a glance, Alfred tried to reassure them that everything would be allright, before nodding, giving the signal for the ceremony to begin.  
Bishop Heahmund, now completely restored to his position, advanced to the Norse, soaking his thin white and gold cassocks. Behind him followed monks in brown robes, more humble, carrying the censer, holy chalice and the crosses.  
\- Before being received into our Lord’s Holy Church, you must renounce your previous errors. - The bishop broke the silence with his deep, powerful voice.  
\- I renounce my belief ... In Odin and all other pagan gods. - Ubbe replied, staring at the bishop. Alfred noticed how he subtly shifted and the way his mouth was pulled back in a corner, in a slight grimace. For the others this passed unnoticed, but he had got to know Ubbe very well in the past weeks.  
\- I renounce my belief in Odin and all other pagan gods. - Torvi replied in a more rushed tone, which could be interpreted as certainty or anxiety. Alfred decided for the last.  
Further on, Bjorn sighed in disgust, his eyes full of anger, his companions did not hide their displeasure either. Even Lagertha, the most reasonable of them, seemed uncomfortable.  
Down in the river, the bishop continued the proceedings. Approaching Ubbe first, Heahmund brought his hands to his neck, bringing him closer and blowing on his forehead, a symbology for the exorcism of evil spirits. He murmured the sacred words, receiving the holy chalice of a monk and blessing Ubbe with holy water and the sign of the cross.  
The bishop then approached Torvi, repeating the same procedures. Alfred shifted his hands restlessly under his cloak, playing with his rings. He shifted the weight of his right leg to the left, aware of his surroundings, neither side was satisfied with what was happening there, he needed to be more categorical in his position about everything.  
Alfred made a decision, taking a step forward and standing out from the entourage. He ignored the startled gasps of the lords and ladys of the court and moved on, stepping on some stones to descend into the water. All fell silent as he advanced in the freezing waters, fully clothed, to the bishop and the new converts.  
He felt the water drench his boots and robes, making them weight, when he stopped in front of one of the monks. The man carried a red velvet cushion on which rested two chains with silver crosses, specially forged for the occasion. Alfred picked up one and went to Torvi.  
\- I now welcome you as my friend, ally and sister before the eyes of God! - He said, putting the necklace on Torvi in a solemn gesture.  
Alfred then headed for Ubbe, looking directly into those icy blue eyes that stared at him with a confused expression. They had rehearsed what to say and do today several times, it was supposed be simple and straightforward, Heahmund would baptize and bless them and everyone would be free to take care of their own business. This was not part of the plan. Alfred himself had not decided to do it until now.  
With a small amused smile, Alfred inclined his head slightly, indicating that Ubbe should do the same. Still confused, the Norse complied. Alfred then proceeded to remove the golden cross resting on his own neck and transfer it ceremoniously to Ubbe’s neck.  
\- And I welcome you, as a friend, ally, and brother before the eyes of God. - He said, giving a gentle squeeze on the back of his neck, imitating his gesture from the night before. The king turned to face the court and the Norse, despite the displeasure shown before, everyone looked at him as if they had understood the message and no one dared to defy him.  
These were his allies and brothers in the faith now, they were untouchable.  
\- In nomine Patris et Fili et Spiritus Sancti. - The bishop declared, concluding the ceremony.  
\- Amen. - The chorus of voices answered in unison.  
Alfred remained alert and watched the first lords to leave, marking their names. He did not miss Bjorn spitting on the floor in disrespect before going away.  
The problems in this realm seemed to multiply like the heads of a hydra, but at least this one was solved.  
\- Let's get out of here, it's freezing! - Ubbe exclaimed, slapping Alfred on the back and walking towards the bank.

 

***

 

Ubbe stared at the boy in front of him suspiciously. He had short, blond hair and a short beard, he was dressed in simple clothes, so he was probably a villager. Magnus, as Bjorn had introduced him, stood in the middle of the room (one of the rooms granted by the King, which had soon become the common space of the Norse people), looking anxious and too eager to please them.  
When Bjorn had said he wanted them to meet someone special, everyone was waiting for some new romantic interest, but meeting Magnus, Ragnar's Saxon son was like a punch in the stomach.  
Especially when Ubbe knew his existence was impossible.  
The boy had certainly done his research, he had recognized them before they introduced themselves, talking about their deeds in battle and the luck that had to be in their presence.  
\- It's so good to finally be reunited with my family, you have no idea how much I've been waiting for this! - Magnus exclaimed, a little too excited.  
Ubbe continued to stare at him, analyzing him, but he did not have to say anything, for Lagertha beat him to it.  
\- Hello, Magnus! - her sweet tone was ironic. Not content to just look at him closely, she began to walk around him, scrutinizing every inch of this supposed son of Ragnar.  
\- In all those years when I had to hide my identity, I heard wonderful stories about you! - he explained, exasperated. - Now I finally have my family. Now I finally belong somewhere.  
\- Magnus believes Alfred's family betrayed him. And he betrayed us. - Bjorn intervened. - He says they had no intention of giving us land in the past, and he has no intention of giving it to us now.  
Lagertha finished her round around Magnus, standing before him again and narrowing her eyes in suspicion.  
\- Have you met Ragnar?  
\- Yes ... When he was imprisoned here, I met him. - his voice faltered, Ubbe saw his eyes bright with tears. - We embraced ... I wept. And he told me that he loved me as much as all his other sons. - he finished with a dreamy smile.  
Lagertha turned his back to him, giving a weary sigh and looking at Ubbe with an expression that was a mix of irritation and disbelief. Ubbe could not hold his own scoff.  
\- He told my mother he never had sex with Queen Qwentrith.  
\- He would say that, wouldn’t he? - Magnus sneered, speaking defensively.  
Ubbe stared at him in silence, raising his eyebrows. Bjorn must be going crazy, this kid had nothing of Ragnar or Viking about him.  
\- What do you want from us, Magnus? – he asked, serious.  
Surprised by Ubbe's frankness and noticing that he had no chance of convincing him, Magnus turned away from him, speaking directly to Lagertha.  
\- King Harald Finehair is coming here with a large army. You must join him and destroy the kingdom of Wessex. – he said in a deathly serious tone.  
\- Destroying kingdoms, huh! Unfortunately ... - Ubbe scoffed, but could not continue because he was interrupted by Magnus, who soon approached him again, twitching menacingly.  
\- I've waited a lifetime for this! - he shouted in defiance, clearly looking desperate. - This ... This is the meaning of my life!  
He spoke so confidently that he seemed to really believe it, Ubbe almost felt sorry for him as he turned his back on him and searched for a chair to be comfortable in.  
\- Ragnar also told me that he never had sex with Queen Qwentrith. He told me that he was wounded and that she pissed in his wound, and that's all. - Lagertha said, trying to reason with the boy. Ubbe noticed that her voice carried a note of pity.  
\- Of course he told you so! - Magnus shouted, losing control. He paused for a moment, reaavaliating his approach before continuing more calmly. - He was lying.  
\- I don’t know why you’re all behaving like this. I think we should take the story of Magnus seriously, I believe he's telling the truth. - Bjorn said angrily, defending the boy.  
\- I think he's lying. - Ubbe fired without hesitation. - I can not believe he's my father's son. I do not believe we should have betray Alfred on his word. - he finished, giving Magnus one last pointed look from top to bottom.  
\- That's because Alfred has corrupted you! - Bjorn said mockingly, getting up and coming to stand beside his new "brother," putting an arm around his shoulders. - And now you call yourself a Christian ... So you're less of a brother to me than Magnus is.  
\- We should stop arguing. - Torvi intervened, with a weary sigh.  
\- I do not want to argue. - Lagertha replied, approaching Magnus and placing her right hand on his cheek.  
\- You do not believe me. I see. - He said, defeated.  
She offered him one last smile and nothing more before leaving the room.  
\- I'm sorry, I do not believe your story. - Ubbe added, getting up to leave as well.

 

***

  
Dining tables were spread out all over the great hall, servants paced back and forth, making sure to keep the glasses and plates full. The noise of laughter, chattering, and cluttery’s clatter was indiscernible, as the night progressed and food and drink ran freely, people seemed to get more and more at ease.  
Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, except for the royal table. Clearing her throat, Judith drew Alfred's attention to the real world, she widened her eyes slightly, in a silent scold.  
\- So you're Manel's daughter? - Alfred asked, leaning toward the princess to be better heard.  
\- Yes. - she replied politely, offering him a coy small smile.  
Elsewith was pretty, in a plain way, with brown almond-shaped eyes and brown, wavy hair. She was educated as the old customs dictated, which meant she was delicate, demure, and trained for life at court.  
She would not speak unless spoken to, and when she spoke her voice was low and modest. She did not eat much, for it were not the proper ways for a lady. Her dress and gestures were impeccable, feminine, delicate, almost immaculate. And she was young, almost as young as the King.  
Alfred tried to see the bright side of things, she was pretty, nice and young, which was all one could want from an arranged marriage. He thought that he was lucky no other political maneuver required his marriage to be arranged earlier, since the common thing was to be promised from the cradle.  
Although he did not want to get married, it was necessary, and now that he was in front of his bride, the least he could do was try.  
\- I remember Manel before the gates of York. He was a very brave man. He saved my life.  
\- I did not know that. - She smiled and looked away, looking down at her hands. - ... I just heard that he died in battle.  
\- The Norse were pushing us back, he sacrificed himself for us. - Alfred completed and watched the princess's eyes fill with tears before she diverted them again. "Great way to start a conversation!", he wanted to punch himself.  
Elsewith observed at the room, recovering. She was really good at hiding her feelings, Alfred almost did not notice the edge of rancor in her voice when he spoke again, also carrying a faint curiosity.  
\- But are not those Norsemen? Here at your court?  
\- The sons of Ragnar Lothbrok, the most famous of all Norse. They are on our side, prepared to fight for us. - Alfred answered, eating a grape and running his eyes around the room. He rested his gaze on the Vikings' table, even when wearing English clothes, they certainly stood out. There was something exotic and unique about them that could not be removed, whether for clothing, haircuts or conversions.  
\- And who is that? - She indicated a particular norse, and then looked at her lap in modesty.  
\- That's Bjorn Ironside.  
\- I've heard stories about him ... - She didn’t speak with fear or disdain, which was at least curious. Alfred did not have time to think about it too much, for soon the conversation was interrupted by Aethelred.  
\- Psst! Alfred!  
Alfred leaned to the left, towards his brother, who watched the guests anxiously.  
\- The Clergy will meet to discuss your new demands of the Church. The nobles are also not happy with your conduct with the Vikings. You must take this seriously, Alfred. They are not the only force to rise against you. - Aethereld said in a low voice, looking pointedly at lords and ladys whispering on their tables. Alfred was not surprised to notice that they were the same ones who had left earlier in the baptism.  
\- Do not worry, brother, I have some plans in place. When the time comes and its effectiveness is proven, they will have no choice but to respect and agree with my decisions. - Alfred whispered back, trying to reassure him. Aethelred looked nervous.

 

~*~

  
After endless hours, the feast was finally over. Princess Elsewith had to excuse herself earlier, for it was not proper for a respectable lady to stay late at parties.  
Alfred did not have much chance to speak to her after the first contact, for he soon had to be sociable and talk amenities with the nobles, the same ones who secretly conspired against him in the hallways, now filled them with flattery and praise.  
The hall was emptied as the men went out looking for their quarters with their wives or lovers, or in some cases, they went out looking for more drink, in order to extend the party even more.  
Alfred thanked the last of the servants who were cleaning the mess, waved his farewells to the last stragglers, and passed by those who were so waisted that they fell asleep rigth there, over their plates. With the corner of his eye he saw a familiar figure walk out the door, Alfred hurried to catch up.  
The corridors looked like an area attached to the party, some small groups of people still drank and chatted excitedly, greeting him with their glasses and red faces. Elsewhere, couples kissed against the walls, making no effort to maintain decorum, moaning and making obscene noises shamelessly.  
Another typical feast of the royal court.  
At the end of the hall, Alfred saw a pair of broad shoulders and a long, intricate braid striding away. The king hurried the step, ignoring the vassals and calling out for him.  
\- Ubbe! Ubbe, wait!  
Ubbe stopped and turned abruptly, Alfred could not stop in time, bumping into him.  
\- Sorry! - he said, taking a step back. Ubbe did not move, just looked down, staring at him. - How was the feast? You enjoyed it?  
\- Well ... the food was great ...- the blonde replied, raising his eyebrows thoughtfully. - But I can’t say the same about the conversation.  
Alfred laughed.  
\- Well, I'm not happy to say that I share your opinion. - Ubbe smiled at him, Alfred licked his lips and looked around, there were many eyes and ears nearby. - I wanted to ask you something ...  
As if sensing Alfred's thoughts, Ubbe put a strong hand on his elbow and led him to one of the alcoves on the rock. The darkness would protect them from curious eyes and give them privacy.  
\- What is it? - even in the darkness, his eyes glittered, almost supernaturally.  
\- I wanted to ask you to ... Train me. For when the the battle comes. - Ubbe just stared at him, frowning. - You're one of the best warriors I know ...  
Ubbe kept staring at him, folding his arms in his chest and saying nothing, he seemed to be thinking about the idea. Alfred grew more and more nervous, he was already turning to leave and thinking in an apology for the trouble when a strong hand on his arm stopped him.  
\- I will do it. I'll train you. - he finally said, laughing.  
Alfred’s confusion must have shown in his eyes, for Ubbe laughed even more, explaining himself.  
\- Sorry, you looked so serious that I couldn’t help the suspense.  
\- Thank you. - Alfred laughed too, relieved.  
\- Have your men bring in the equipment: swords, shields, axes, everything. And meet me tomorrow inthe woods, first thing in the morning, I'll be waiting. - Ubbe said, giving a crooked smile and ruffling Alfred's hair on his way out.  
Alfred stood there for a few moments, he put his hand to his hair to straighten it, a smile still playing on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and don't forget to comment!!  
> Your kudos and comment are the fuel to my mind and creativity, it really makes me happy and makes me want to write more and faster!  
> You can talk to me about the fic, about the series, sugestions, cool stuff, new series and movies (I just started "The last Kingdom" and I'm loving it, it is giving me a lot of inspiration to this story as well. Alfred is a real badass!), etc.  
> Also, tell me in the comment which country you come from! I'm happy to get to know you, I even met a brazilian like me and it was awesome! :) (Então se você também for BR HUEHUE se manifesta aí)  
> See you in the next chapter! :)


	5. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my friends! Here I am with one more chapter, it took me a little more time to write, but I worked hard and I hope it will worth the waiting!  
> It is longer, it has more orginal content and I hope you'll like it as much as I did!  
> Thanks for the kudos and comment, they are the light in my day! <3

Ubbe easily dodged from a sword’s blow, blocking it with his shield and propelling it forward, unbalancing the opponent. Alfred recovered, turning with his sword in hands, but he was not fast enough.

With a quick and clean blow from his axe, Ubbe cut off the training sword that the king used, leaving him stunned, with only the handle in his hand. Alfred quickly lifted the shield over his left flank, shielding himself from the next blow and tossing away the useless remnants of the sword.

Ubbe continued to attack unmercifully, and every time Alfred's shield would meet his axe halfway. Sometimes it would be a strong, well placed, defense, other times he could barely defend himself in time, holding the shield in a clumsy way, the best he could.

\- No wooden swords! You will not use it on the day of battle! - Ubbe said, trowing even more blows in the intervals between sentences. - Your enemies won’t use toy swords either! So why train with it !?

Alfred continued to absorb the blows, losing ground and being cornered against a tree. Ubbe could see his cheeks growing even rosier and an elaborate breath leaving his lips as he grew tired, strands loosened from the braid he'd made to keep his hair away from his eyes, sticking to parts of his sweaty face and neck. His blue eyes darted around the area, searching for a weapon or something to attack.

In an badly calculated blow, the axe got stuck in the wood. Ubbe tried to pull it out quickly, but he had faltered, giving an opening for counter-attack. When Alfred's gaze met his, it was wild, a small smile of satisfaction creeping up his lips.

With a strong rush to the right, he unbalanced Ubbe, dropping the shield on the ground with the axe facing downward before running to the opposite side, toward a bow and arrows that lay against an oak.

Ubbe let out a small laugh, Alfred had taken the best of him, he saw a chance, had a quick thought and acted on time. _"It seems like after a week of hard training, he's finally getting the hang of it!"_ , he thought with an amused smile, turning the shield up with a kick and holding it down with his foot, freeing the axe with a single and strong pull.

When he turned to resume the fight, he found an arrow pointed directly at his chest. Alfred had an eye closed to aim, when Ubbe moved, he followed with a movement of the bow, but did not make any movement to strike him.

\- C’mon! Shoot! - Ubbe screamed, sneaking and gaining ground. He needed to get closer.

Alfred just retreated the arrow in threat.

\- You already learned the first lesson ... - Ubbe said, taking advantage of the distraction to get closer.

\- Don’t be afraid. - Alfred completed, the bowstring touched his lips now. Ubbe took a few more steps.

\- Right! It's time to learn the second ... Never hesitate!

The arrow immediately flew through the air, humming. Ubbe leaped to the left, striking a large bow to the right, cutting the arrow in half. He smirked at Alfred, who watched his maneuver open-mouthed. The king was fitting another arrow into the bow when Ubbe raised his arm, tossing the axe into the tree behind him. Alfred could barely get down on the ground in time, falling awkwardly over the weapons.

\- Next time, aim at the neck! - Ubbe offered a hand to help him up, which he took. - And do not hesitate! You could have won this time.

\- It would be a first! - Alfred exclaimed, tapping the dirt out of his leather armor.

\- With any luck, King Harald's warriors will not be as good as me. So you maybe you stand a chance ... - he said in a convinced tone, just to annoy Alfred. It worked.

\- Oh my God! I need to teach you more about the virtue of humility! - Alfred laughed, pushing Ubbe playfully.

\- There's nothing to be humble about, it's only the truth. God likes the truth, apparently!

Alfred just shook his head and laughed, he was incorrigible.

\- The break is over! Blind test time!

Alfred whined, huffed, but still went to get the blindfold.

 

~*~

 

Ubbe crouched beside the stream of water, washing his face of all the dirt and sweat and feeling the water drain into his robes, refreshing him. Beside him Alfred did the same, putting the loose locks back in place and plunging his hands into the freezing water. He let out a sigh of relief.

His knuckles were bruised, his armor torn at some points and under it, Ubbe suspected, more bruises were forming. But the boy did not complain, not even when he was injured or tired.

These trainings were enjoyable, fighting with someone instead of alone had more challenges and effect on keeping fit. It was inevitable to remember training with his own brothers in the forests of Kattegat, Ubbe felt nostalgic. Of course Alfred was not as sneaky as Sigurd or as fast as Hvitserk, and he lacked the pure rage that came from inside and gave Ivar his strength.

The King, however, had his own qualities, he was a good student, he listened attentively to all the teachings and was eager to learn, he was smart, strategist, patient and - what Ubbe had not yet decided whether it was a quality or not - he was genuinely a good person.

In this world of wolves in which they lived in, Ubbe had rarely met anyone like this, rarer still were those who survived for a long time. That’s why he was so determined to teach him how to defend himself.

\- This is certainly the most difficult training of my life! More intense than all the others combined. - he looked pleased.

\- No wonder you always lose your battles!

Alfred smiled fondly at him, squeezing his shoulder with a cold, wet hand.

\- That's why I like you, Ubbe!

That was sudden. Ubbe frowned.

\- You do not measure your words with me. You do not flatter me or try to manipulate me with nice lies. - Alfred looked at the water, blushing. - You're the only one who does not treat me like a king ... I guess. Still, you're the only one who really respects me.

Ubbe was speechless, he was not expecting this.

If they had become closer in the previous weeks, they were now virtually inseparable. They trained together every morning, dined together at the end of the day, and sometimes Alfred even called him for advice on matters of the kingdom.

It was clear that they enjoyed each other's company. If Ubbe had tried to deny this to himself in the first few weeks, saying that Alfred was his only option and he could not do anything about it, now he saw the value in it. When not even his own brother beared to be in the same space as him, Alfred had offered a hand and relaxed conversations.

Ubbe imagined that this was a silent agreement between them, and that talking about it would somehow spoil the magic of the thing. But now Alfred had opened his heart and looked at him with big, bright blue eyes, he felt the words come out of his mouth before he could control them.

\- I respect you because you do not order me around ... You ask, you talk and try to convince me of your point of view... - Ubbe scratched his beard, thoughtful. - I do not treat you like a king because you do not act like a king. At least not like the idiots I know.

Alfred smiled brightly, blushing even more.

\- You know... It may sound strange, but I felt like we were going to be friends since I first saw you. - he said in a vulnerable, sincere voice, playing with the water.

Ubbe felt his heart skip a beat.

\- It is strange, indeed. Because I felt nothing!

Alfred laughed, splashing him with water.

 

***

 

Alfred found himself stuck in yet another exhausting meeting. Unlike ordinary meetings, there was no escape of this one: it was a family dinner.

A tense silence hovered over the dining table, the only sound was the cutlery cutting through the roasted chicken. Sitting at the far end of the table, opposite to Alfred's, Judith had enough of the silence and spoke up.

\- More bruises, Alfred !? What's the point of continuing to train if you're going to die in the process? - her voice was high-pitched, typical of when she was nervous.

\- Indeed, brother. We can get you a coach as good as him, and it would not be a Nordic ... - Aethelred added, sipping his wine.

\- I assure you that everything is fine. I've learned a lot more with Ubbe these past few days than I've ever had with our coaches. - Alfred tried to reason with them in a calm but firm tone. - Actually, I'm thinking of naming him to help you, brother, and Bishop Heahdmund in our army's strategies.

Aethelred choked on his drink, staring at his brother in disgust. Even from a distance, Alfred could see his mother's left hand tightening around the knife.

\- Are you crazy? I assure you that we can manage very well without him telling us what to do! - Aethelred tried to mask his anger, but Alfred could see through it.

\- What about Princess Elsewith? She's been here for days, and the only time you talked to her was during the feast? - Judith intervened, unlike Aethelred, she did not try to disguise her displeasure.

Alfred sighed, massaging his temples. Just like in court, even here in his family time, everyone wanted to tell him how to rule his kingdom instead of listening to the King's own commands.

\- Mother, we are in the middle of a war! I do not regret not having time to woo a lady, for I have far more important and urgent things to do!

\- You should at least pretend to be interested! - Judith spat angrily. - I told you that producing heirs is as important as winning the war by now! If you can not secure your power on the throne, what will become of us? What will become of Wessex?

With this, Aethelred stood up infuriated, dragging his chair on the floor and tossing the napkin on the plate.

\- I have to go.

Alfred watched his brother march out of the dining room, he wanted to hold him and ask him to stay, but he did not. Aethelred was upset, but he had to learn to deal with it. Each one there had their role to fulfill and their burden to carry, that was how things were.

 

~*~

 

The men gathered around the table. Alfred bent over the map, which showed the main access to Wessex by rivers and sea. Lord Lawley, the chief of buildings, pointed out with a fat finger the new observation posts and reported on the status of construction. Captain Bertrand, of the royal guard, pointed out the most vulnerable and propitious points for building and reinforcing walls, while Ubbe murmured his agreement.

The discussion had been going on for days, each one of them explaining his point of view based on experience and all sides were heard before a decision was made. Toughtfully, Alfred moved a few pieces on the map, indicating the construction of more observation and defense stations. Everyone was satisfied.

\- _Alfr_ -... My king! - Ubbe corrected himself in time. - I suggest we build pyres for large fires near all the observation posts. In case of an invasion the men will see the fire of the previous post and the message will arrive before the messenger.

\- That's a very good idea. - Captain Bertrand agreed. At first he had his reservations about working with a norse, but he was an experienced man, forged in battle, and he recognized these characteristics in Ubbe. The fact that he had good plans also helped.

Alfred saw Ubbe suppress an "Of course that's a good idea!", and just nod instead.

\- That's a great idea indeed. We must make the arrangements and put it in motion. - he said with a smile, patting Ubbe on the back and resting his hand there. - In the next meeting we will meet the master of the boats, and we will discuss plans to increase and improve our fleets. Thank you, gentlemen, you are being crucial minds in Wessex's defense.

Everyone was celebrating, happy with the deliberations, when a pageboy opened the door, announcing the entrance of a guest.

\- Princess Elsewith.

The boy then made room for the Princess, she wore a beautiful dress with floral details and kept her eyes downcast.

\- Good afternoon, my King. The Queen Mother conveyed your invitation for us to take a walk in the royal village today. - she spoke low and softly.

Alfred dropped the hand on Ubbe's back, and tried to mask his surprise. _"She went over my back again!"_ , he thought of his mother, bitterly. Judith really was a woman who got things her way, especially because she knew that Alfred would not contradict her and would not mistreat the girl.

\- Oh yeah! I ended up getting stuck in this meeting and completely forgot about it. - the King lied. - Just a few more minutes and I'll be ready to go.

He gave his farewells, ignoring the eyebrow that Ubbe raised at him.

 

~*~

 

They walked slowly through the royal village, observing the daily life of the common folks and talking about amenities. Elsewith had the right answer for everything, demonstrating that her training in good manners and etiquette had been effective. After a few short and frustrating conversations for both of them, they decided on silence.

The couple was contemplating the beauty of the cathedral when something in the central square caught the attention of the princess.

\- Oh, that's beautiful! - she said in wonder, approaching a merchant’s booth and admiring a bracelet made of a light green, translucent stone.

\- I see that the lady has good taste! - The salesman said in his heavy accent, offering the bracelet so she could take it in her hands and admire it more closely. - And an expensive one too!

The small man smiled as Alfred approached, he had round cheeks and narrow eyes. _"An Asian merchant. China, or Japan, perhaps."_ , the king thought, remembering the books about the great Asian empires he had read. Alfred greeted him with a nod and focused his gaze on the bracelet the princess held.

\- This bracelet is made of jade, a very rare and special stone. Where I come from, China, it is used as jewelry and lapidated in the most different forms. - he said proudly, then bent to whisper the next part, as if telling a secret. - The emperor's concubines are said to comb their hair with jade combs, such is the ostentation in the palace! It's a unique and expensive jewel!

Elsewith's eyes sparkled with curiosity, but she forced herself to look down, returning the bracelet to its place.

\- Please, princess. You should take it if you like it. - Alfred smiled at her, encouraging her. She blushed, offering him a small smile.

Alfred gave the seller some silver coins, which should be enough to pay.

\- She may takes whatever she wishes.

The little man's small eyes flashed in greed, sure enough he'd done the equivalent of a month's worth of work with those sales. He rished to show her other jewels and ornaments, coming from all over the world: a pair of jade earrings, golden bracelets from the Mediterranean, fine porcelain, hair ornaments, etc.

Alfred left them talking enthusiastically and turned his attention to the other merchandise on display: he went through sheaths of daggers studded with jewels, finely ornamented chalices, amulets of various kinds until something caught his eye.

\- What is this? - he asked, taking the sculpture in his right hand.

It was a raven carved in wood, small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. The animal's fine legs rested on a rock and it’s beak was open, as if he were crawling. Alfred brought the statue closer to his eyes, examining carefully, the details were impressive, from the feathers on the wings to the small black stones that shone in the place of the eyes.

\- This is a Viking sculpture, sir. You see, I traveled to many places, I got this one on my visit there last spring. This may be considered even rarer than jade jewelry, since the norsemen focus more on destroying things than creating them! - the merchant laughed.

\- What about this? - Alfred indicated strange inscriptions carved into the base of the sculpture, it seemed like some form of writing, but none which he was familiar with.

\- Ah, these are runes, my lord! These ones mean courage and protection. - he said, indicating them. - And that means home.

Alfred could not help thinking about Ubbe, he'd like that, for sure. Although he had to go through conversion and was a Christian now, having a little memento of his home and past would be nice. Alfred could already see his smile and the little wrinkles that formed around his eyes, that only appeared when he was trully happy. Without another thought he delivered the goods into the seller's hand.

\- I'll take that, too. You can have them sent to the castle.

 

~*~

 

Alfred heard Ubbe before he saw him, a branch breaking under the weight of his feet denounced his position. He turned quickly to the left raising the shield just in time to protect himself from an arrow.

In the seconds it took him to cut the shaft of the arrow with his sword, Ubbe had disappeared, hidden among the trees once again. Alfred circled around himself, sword and shield raised, looking into the forest and keeping his ears attentive to any minimum noise.

Suddenly, Ubbe got tired of the stealth mode and came running towards him at full speed, he carried a sword. It was not something that Alfred had been expecting, but if he had learned anything from these trainings it was that the battles were meant to be unpredictable.

Alfred parried the first blow with the shield, but Ubbe continued attacking without mercy. Soon the shield was more of an obstacle than a protection, he was being trapped again, so he got rid of it, setting off for a more aggressive action plan.

The swords clanked with a metallic noise, sliding against each other to the handle. It was a duel of strength now, they faced each other directly, each one trying to keep his ground and apply more force than the other, pushing.

These trainings were really the best part of his days, physical exertion charged its price in pains and bruises, but it was also gratifying to see his endurance and reflexes improving over time. The fresh air of the woods was far better than the dense air of the castle’s chambers and rooms, the noise of the birds singing was much more pleasant than the whispers of the court, and the company was superior to any other. Here, Alfred felt like he could be himself.

Each hit was matched, each plan was opposed with another plan at the same level, he never knew what would follow, except that he had to give it his all, it was exciting. Alfred felt the effects of adrenaline and euphoria, his blood flowing _everywhere_ , he felt a blush rising up his neck and cheeks and prayed that Ubbe hadn't noticed anything.

Ubbe grunted, drawing more force into the sword and causing him to retreat successfully, Alfred felt his feet sliding across the ground and looking back he realized that they were approaching a small slope on the ground, this gave him an idea.

In one precise blow, he set his right foot for support and with his left foot he gave a run-down in Ubbe, knocking him to the ground. Before he had time to recover, Alfred quickly stepped on his wrist, making him drop the sword, and jumped on top of him.

And then, suddenly, they were just a mass rolling down the hill, grabbing at each other and trying to fight, but the laughter showed that the battle had become more of a jest than a fight.

When they reached ground level, Alfred was a little dizzy but that did not stop him from fighting for his victory. They rolled around on the ground, wrestling with nothing but their bare hands, sometimes Alfred would have the dominance, standing over Ubbe and smiling down at him, but it did not last long until he was overpowered and stuck under the weight of Ubbe's muscles. And then everything would repeat.

\- It's over, Alfred! Admit your defeat! - Ubbe said looking down with an amused smile, straddling him.

He was a mess, all sweaty and dirty with dirt and leaves, breathing heavily, Alfred should not be better himself.

\- Never! - he shouted in response and tried to fight his way out, but Ubbe just laughed and adjusted his position, trapping him in place.

Alfred gazed at Ubbe and he did not look away. It was one of those crucial moments, none of them knew yet but everything was leading to that. Should the gaze last a few seconds less, should Alfred have chosen another approach in the fight, should they decided on a different training that day, nothing would have happened.

Still, here they were.

Without another thought, Alfred lifted himself on one elbow, bringing one hand to the back of Ubbe's neck, pulling him down. Their lips collided in a desperate kiss, noses bumping and teeth clashing.

Ubbe went still for a moment, surprised, perhaps just as surprised as the King himself. It took Alfred a few seconds to understand that he was being kissed back, a rough hand cupped his face, leaning it just so, adjusting to a more comfortable position.

Ubbe deepened the kiss by sliding his hot tongue into Alfred's mouth, who was overwhelmed by the sensation. They explored each other's mouths long and deliberately. Ubbe moved his hand to the back of Alfred's neck,tugging on the hair there, unable to control himself, the king moaned, which was greeted with an excited growl and another hungry kiss.

When they ran out of air, Ubbe turned his attention to Alfred's neck, licking, biting and sucking, such pleasure gave him shivers and he moaned again. His fingernails scraped the soft skin on the back of Ubbe's neck, but this only seemed to encourage him even more.

Ubbe slid one leg between Alfred's, who was fully hard by now. The friction made him moan again, and it was a pleasant surprise to note Ubbe's growing erection against his own thigh.

He palmed Alfred's cock and got him seeing stars. When Ubbe left his lips and neck to fit in a better position for both of them, Alfred felt as awakened from a spell.

\- I have to go! - he said, detangling himself from Ubbe and jumping to his feet.

He did not wait for an answer, leaving a confused Ubbe behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo.... What did you think about it? You liked it? You hated it?  
> I'm a bit nervous about this chapter, because I have more experience in reading than writting fics, and in my first fic the first kiss didn't happen until chapter 19! XD So with this one I took my time with the slow burn, but I had their first kiss planned since day one... I liked it, but I don't know how you feel about it! Was it nice or was it rushed... or strange? I really liked it, but I'm still insecure...  
> So this is the time I need your feedback the most! If you never commented before, this is a sign for you to do it now! And for the regulars that are always here making me happy, please share your opinion. The story will only grow from here, so I need to now if I am in the right path!  
> Thank your for reading, commenting and kudos! <3  
> See you in the next chapter! :)


	6. Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my friends! Here is another chapter, fresh from the oven for you!! :)  
> Sorry it took me so long, but I had kind of a writer's block and when I overcame it it was hard for me to write, because my family is always watching over my shoulder, trying to read what I'm writing and it's damn hard to write gay porn with your grandmother looking HAHAHAH  
> Anyway... I can't believe here are more than 80 kudos, I had to pinch myself!  
> Thanks to everyone who shows their apreciation for this, you make it all worth it!! I loved you engaged more in the last chapter comments, saying that you liked it being longer than the others, etc.... So I got carried away and ended up with 6k words for this chapter, it was a bitch to translate everything, but I hope you enjoy it!! *¬*

Ubbe examined the plan he had sketched on paper and looked at the structure in front of him. He crossed his arms and circled the machine, scanning all it’s parts and components, tapping here and there to test it’s resistance. It seemed pretty solid and perfect for his plans.

\- That looks great! Congratulations, Lord Eldred. - he smiled at the gunsmith, givim him a friendly tap on the back. The old man let out a sigh of relief. - You've been able to reproduce it very well, even without ever having seen the machine live.

\- I could not have done it without your drafts and assistance, my lord Ubbe. Glad I met your expectations.

\- What's this again? - Captain Bertrand inquired from a far corner of the workshop, where he played with a dagger he had found there.

\- It's called a catapult. The Franks used against us in Paris many years ago. I figured that it could come in handy.

\- And how is it used? It was Bishop Heahmund's turn to interrupt, he watched the machine with a serious, somewhat skeptical look.

\- We put something we want to throw here... - Ubbe said, indicating the great cargo support. - It can be anything: stones, barrels, bales of hay on fire... This will weigh the support and bring it down. And then we cut the ropes, this will trigger the counterweight and throw the object at a great distance and speed. - he concluded his presentation, mimicking the movement of the throw.

\- It has a great destructive potential, indeed. - the Bishop smiled scratching his chin, thoughtfully. He looked convinced.

\- Yes, I'm sure the King will love this innovation in his arsenal! - Captain Bertrand completed cheerfully, watching the machine more closely, marvelled.

Ubbe gulped at the mention of Alfred, it had been almost a week since he had last seen the King. He stopped showing up for training, but was polite enough to send a messenger, saying he was very busy with bureaucratic matters and encouraging Ubbe to join the Captain, the Bishop and his brother, Aethelred, in planning strategies for the army.

When Ubbe showed up at the training yards, as well as in the gunsmith's and blacksmith's workshops, he was greeted with looks of surprise and admiration. Here was the King's trusted man, responsible for training him personally and now taking part in the command of his army. It was something he should be proud of, and the other men should be jealous.

But Ubbe knew all the truth behind this facade, Alfred was deliberately pushing him away, keeping him busy so he wouldn’t have to deal with him.

Everything had happened because of the kiss, Ubbe ran in circles in his mind, trying to understand.

That was something he did not know he wanted until it happened, now that it had happened, he could only think that it made sense. The easy proximity between them, the tension, the long stares, the touching whenever it was possible... And then they engaged on strenuous physical activity of contact, it was like adding wood to a wildfire.

It felt amazing, and by Alfred's vigorous reaction, Ubbe could tell and feel that he was enjoying it too. The next day he appeared in the woods, at the usual meeting spot, hoping to find the king for more fights and more ... Well, more of that. It was a shock to meet only the messenger. He was alone again.

So he had thrown himself head first into the new job, after all it was the only thing that he had left. Both Bishop Heahmund and Captain Bertrand respected his plans and ideas, making corrections when they felt it necessary, but also accepting advice on improvements. Aethelred, however, was another case, when he appeared at the meetings he would look at him with disdain and do his utmost to discredit his ideas, most of the times he left earlier, being summoned by some servant whispering in his ear.

The soldiers also looked at him crooked at first, but once he had the Captain's approval and won in single combat all ten or so soldiers who dared defy him, he won their respect.

He trained the front lines along with the Bishop, teaching them to make the shieldwall and effective methods of breaking them. Every day he would stay up late in the courtyards, supervising the training and the making of weapons or training himself to exhaustion. It's not like he has something or someone waiting anyway.

The situation only increased his willpower to get those lands soon, so he could retire and live his days as a farmer, away from everything and everyone.

\- We shall test the catapult and draw up a plan in the next few days. I imagine it will not be difficult to produce four or five more of these weapons, Lord Eldred? - Ubbe said, interrupting his brooding and heading off to action.

\- No, my lord! I shall start building it immediately.

\- Great. Have the men bring ammo to the catapults. - without further ado he left the workshop, looking for an axe and a training dummy or opponent to fight.

 

 

***

 

Alfred took a deep breath before pushing the heavy oak doors open, he heard the rustling of the nobles' robes and the chairs dragging on the floor as they rose to greet him. The king greeted them with a nod, heading for his place, the higher and most prominent at the head of the table. With a wave of his hand, he invited everyone to sit down again.

\- Good afternoon, my lords. Thank you all for your presence here, who even in such a short time have attended my call for this meeting.

\- It is a duty and an honor, my King. We are here to serve you. - Some lord flattered him.

Alfred nodded, thanking him, and glanced over at all the guests at the table, who showed their agreement with fake smiles. Here were reunited Wessex most important nobles, they possessed great extensions of land and large numbers of men, indispensable to the army, as well as great wealths. They were important to the stability of the kingdom, and according to Alfred's suspicions, at least half of them conspired against their king.

He embodied his diplomatic expression and cold-bloodedness before continuing, sending a servant to fetch the master of the buildings.

\- It is no secret that we are threatened. Rumors about Viking attacks in the northern kingdoms are already beginning to reach Wessex, and with them the certainty that we will be next. - he paused dramatically, giving everyone time to take in the news. - I want to say that I am grateful for your loyalty, without your men, our kingdom would be without it’s sword and shield. We would be unprotected.

Everyone smiled proudly, looking at each other with disdain and silently bragging to be the lord who provided the King most men. Then Lord Lawley, the master of buildings joined them, he had rolls of paper under his arm with drafts of plans, which incited the curiosity of the lords.

\- However, while defending our borders from Viking incursions is crucial to the kingdom's longevity, so is the survival of our people. The rigorous winter is already here, and with it the scarcity of food and resources. If we feel it in our comfortable room and rich robes, the common people feel it in their bones.

Alfred gestured for the master of buildings to approach and lay the plans on the table, the lords jostled to see better.

\- Along with Lord Lawley, I have developed plans for larger storage depots, where we will store grains and firewood, before winter sets in completely and the task shows itself impossible. I, as your king, will donate a portion of food and firewood to such warehouses, the Church will also donate. Together with my mother and my future wife, the Church shall manage such resources to our people. For what is the purpose of defending our kingdom if we do not also care for those who keep it alive and breathing?

The silence prevailed, everyone was already anticipating the king's next request, it was not as if they could refuse. The play of words here was crucial, if Alfred manipulated the sentences correctly he would have the nobles donating large quantities without even noticing, only caring to donate more than the lord beside them, to demonstrate their prosperity and commitment to the Crown.

Alfred gave all the noblemen an incisive look and fixed it on Lord Cyneheard, one of whom he suspected was a conspirator. He looked directly into his eyes, the man's quick and too eager to please smile denounced him.

\- Then once more I ask you to prove your loyalty to me. To each of you I ask a donation of a sum of such resources, so the people of Wessex will go through a winter without suffering and will flourish even more when spring arrives.

Lord Cyneheard swallowed hard and was one of the first to express his admiration and make a great donation, the hall exploded in "Yes, my king!", "It will be an honor, my king!" and all sorts of compliments. The servants filled the goblets and the king made a toast, basking in yet another victory. With a sign from his left hand he invited the Master of the coin to enter, quickly enough his little notebook overflowed with donations from the nobles.

 

~*~

 

The end of one more day came and with it, another family dinner. Judith, Aethelred, his fiancee, Ethelfled (daughter of the late Bishop Cynebert, murdered by Heahmund for conspiracy) and Princess Elsewith were reunited with him around the large table. It was a big meal, but not as big as usual, if he proposed rationing and better management of resources, the example should start in the castle itself.

The women chatted excitedly about the wedding arrangements, wich was closer than ever. Judith made it very clear that when Alfred went to war, Elsewith was supposed to be already carrying the child destined to inherit the kingdom.

He felt a pang in his stomach. With one arm movement, the cloak concealed the hand he pressed into the area, trying to ease the pain. With so much trouble and so much to do, the least he needed was to show vulnerability and have the others concerning about his health.

When the dinner was over after more boring conversations that he honestly did not remember, Alfred said good night and excused himself, asking a servant to bring hot milk with honey and apples to his chambers in order to ease the pain in his stomach.

Arriving there, he stripped off his cloak and rich royal robes, getting into his sleeping garments. He ran his hands over his face and hair, inhaling and exhaling deeply, trying to calm his mind to get a few hours of rest before the next day.

The servant entered quietly, placing the milk and apples on a table beside the armchair facing the fireplace. He stirred the fire, adding more firewood, Alfred thanked him with a smile and he went away without a word.

Finally alone, he fell on a chair and allowed himself to palpate the aching stomach, wincing in pain. Alfred drank the milk, which soon warmed his belly, relaxing the muscles and giving him some relief. He watched the fire and left his mind wander.

Everything seemed to go according to the plans: he would marry soon, the new constructions were in their final phase, he had obtained support not only from the Church but also from the nobles (even if reluctant) and the army was in the hands of men he trusted.

He could not help but think of Ubbe. Although he tried to deny and did not demonstrate his emotions in public, there was no purpose in lying to himself when he was alone: he missed him.

They had not seen each other for days, and Alfred caught himself thinking of the Nordic even in the slightest moment. He missed the trainings and late-night conversations, which could be about everything or nothing, but never failed to be interesting. Alfred found himself looking for Ubbe's friendly face in the meetings and hallways, missing the security he inspired him, someone who trusted him and respected him, but who never failed to express his true opinion, no matter what. He missed Ubbe's laughter, and his own laughter when he was with him.

Although he was always making excuses to spend time with Ubbe, be it teaching him about religion, asking for advice or training, the simple, pure truth is that Alfred appreciated his company. He ached for it, in fact. And now that he denied himself his only pleasure, he suffered.

Why had he acted impulsively on his feelings and kissed him that day? Why had he succumbed to temptation, surrendering shamelessly to Ubbe and letting things go so far? It was all great before, so why had he ruined everything?

The king had spent hours in deep prayer and meditation trying to understand and punish himself for his actions, and although his mind was rational and knew all the bad consequences of what he had done, his body simply did not obey. He dreamed about Ubbe, and more than once woke up with a problem that had to settle in the bath before starting the day.

And now, like a coward, he was hiding. It was his fault for the kiss, and for the keeping Ubbe away as well. He did not know how to act and could not act. Ruffling his hair in frustration, he finished the drink and ate a few slices of apple before going to bed.

In the dead of night, whenever he closed his eyes he could feel Ubbe's chapped lips against his, his rough hands running down his body, caressing him, his hot tongue evoking shivers and sighs of pleasure. Alfred laid awake, rolling in bed for hours.

 

***

 

Ubbe sat by the window in the common room, watching the world outside, moving on as if nothing was happening. He was alone, it was late at night and he had arrived a few hours ago from training. He felt exhausted, but he could not get himself to bed, not yet.

The construction of the new warehouses implemented by the King was complete, such warehouses were full of food and resources for the winter, which increased the morale of the common folks. Ubbe smiled, with a smart move Alfred had achieved approval and popularity among the peasants. He was conquering his place as a king who really cared about the well-being of his people.

This fact allied to the royal wedding, which would be held tomorrow, kept the people partying, they went around drinking and celebrating, choosing to ignore the growing rumors about the war that was coming upon them. The whispers were many, in the royal village, among the castle servants and even among the soldiers: King Harald Finehair's army was attacking the northernmost kingdoms and soon the time of Wessex would come.

 _“Finally!"_ Ubbe mused with himself, all he wanted was for it to be over soon and he would get his share of the deal.

The door opened with a creak, distracting him from his thoughts. He was surprised to see Lagertha, who approached cautiously.

\- Can I sit with you?

Ubbe nodded, taking the jar and pouring her a glass of wine, he also refilled his cup, was it the third or fourth perhaps? He had lost count.

\- Skol! - Lagertha lifted her cup.

\- Skol! - Ubbe replied, tapping his cup lightly against hers and taking a sip. The bitter drink went down his throat. - Gods, I miss mead! - he thought aloud.

Lagertha laughed, through her grimace he could see that she shared his opinion.

\- When we get the land, we can produce as much mead as we like. - She offered in an optimistic tone, feeling that Ubbe was gloomy and trying to cheer him up.

\- Yeah ... and we'll be by the sea, too... - he let his eyes wander around the outer world, bounded by the bars on the window. - I feel trapped here.

Lagertha squeezed his shoulder in a comforting gesture and kept silent, she did not have to say anything to let Ubbe know she felt the same way. This escape from Kattegat, the loss of their home, and the new life at Wessex charged it’s heavy price on them all, it was not surprising that Bjorn acted like a beast in a cage.

\- I never got a chance to thank you, Ubbe ... - he looked up. - Thank you for your sacrifice. I am not as simple minded as Bjorn, I know it must have been very difficult for you and Torvi. Even more knowing that the sons of Ragnar were visited by the Allfather himself, Odin.

It was Ubbe's turn to be silent. She was right, it was very hard, but it would not be a sacrifice if it were otherwise. All he could hope for was that the reward was worth it.

\- At least the king seems very fond of you. I heard he's entrusting you with very important tasks.

Ubbe laughed, looking down.

\- I would not be so sure of that...

The conversation was interrupted by the door banging open, Bjorn entered the room unceremoniously, his staggering step indicated that he had drunk a few too many.

\- Mother! - his tone was bright, on seeing Ubbe he stopped abruptly. - Little brother!!

Yeah, he was really drunk. There was no doubt now that he had broken his vow of silence that lasted for weeks and finally addressed Ubbe.

\- To what do we owe the honor of having you here with us, mere pagans? -  Ubbe did not know what he hated most: his cold silence or his mocking gentleness. - Where's your pet? Kicked you for a better Christian!? I've seen him with the little princess up and down. Now that he's getting married, there are more important things to do than playing war with you.

Ubbe knew it was a trap, Bjorn was just teasing and waiting for him to take the bait. If Ubbe answered and got into the discussion, it was nothing more than a fair fight.

\- And where is your new brother, the Saxon Viking? Sacrificed him to Odin, yet?

Suddenly Bjorn advanced, at the same time Ubbe stood up. Maybe a good fight would calm his nerves. Lagertha's strong hand on their chest cut the fight short, she pushed them apart.

\- Stop it, you two! - she shouted. - How many more losses do we have to suffer until you learn not to fight each other, but against others!?

They both looked down in shame. Bjorn went to a far corner of the room and threw himself on a sofa. Lagertha retainned her hand on Ubbe's chest, staring at the golden cross hanging from his neck. She narrowed her eyes, turning the object in her hand and analyzing its details. Ubbe caught a glimpse of emotion in her face.

\- Alfred ... gave you this? - her voice was choked.

\- Hmm ... Yes. On the day of the baptism. - Ubbe replied confused.

\- So? It's just a fucking cross! If it protected from anything, it would not be so easy to plunder churches and kill priests. - Bjorn snapped angrily.

Ubbe raised his eyebrows, he really could not argue with that.

\- Ubbe was just a child, but you should remember Bjorn. - Lagertha scolded him. - After all you lived with him and even fought beside him. - seeing that none of them had understood and rolling her eyes in irritation, she explained. - This was Athelstan’s cross. And it was Ragnar's after him.

They all fell silent, sucking in a deep breath. The mention of Ragnar and Athelstan reliving particular memories in each of them.

\- Ragnar must have given it to Alfred when he was imprisioned here ... It must have been very important, because he never left this cross. I've noticed the similarities for a while, but that confirms ... Alfred is really Athelstan's son.

Ubbe widened his eyes in shock, Bjorn let out an incredulous _"What!?"_. Ubbe was finally beginning to understand, was that the reason he had asked about the monk that time and got so emotional?

\- Well ... I'm too drunk to deal with this shit. - Bjorn said in a defeated tone, leaving the room with low shoulders, all the anger seemed to have left him.

\- You must be very important to him, for him to give you something so valuable. - Lagertha stated, patting Ubbe on the chest.

Everything spinned in his mind, he needed answers.

\- I have to go.

 

~*~

 

The royal chambers were dark, it was late at night. The only source of light was the fire burning in the fireplace, dimming the room in warm orange tones. Alfred, still in his royal robes, walked in circles, he seemed nervous.

Ubbe closed the door behind him with a noise, drawing attention to himself. Alfred stopped abruptly, looking at him with wide eyes. His gaze quickly turned to the door, Ubbe scoffed.

\- You'd be surprised to know how easy it is to persuade the guards out there, especially when you're the king's trusted man. - he gave a wry smile.

\- I ... I was not expecting you here. - Ubbe rolled his eyes irritably, Alfred just stared down at his feet, embarrassed.

Ubbe took a few bold steps, approaching Alfred, and he came unconsciously to meet him halfway. Even in the warm orange light, he could notice that the king was pale, he had large eyecircles under his eyes and looked rather sick.

\- What's the matter with you?

\- I can not sleep. - Alfred justified himself. - I'm afraid I'll have to give the order for the army to march soon ... And there’s also the wedding ... - he trailed off.

With an impatient sigh Ubbe turned to leave, there was no point in trying to talk if Alfred wanted to avoid the subject. The king's icy hand on his wrist stopped him.

\- Stay... Please.

Ubbe turned around, getting free of the hold and crossing his arms over his chest. He raised his eyebrows, waiting for an honest answer to his question, after all this was the agreement that grounded their relationship: honesty.

\- I'm sorry I disappeared... - Alfred searched his mind for the right words, but all his eloquence seemed to have abandoned him. He was surprised by the sudden appearance, but even if he was months, he would not know what to say. - I'm sorry I pushed you away... After what happened I did not know what to do ...

\- After what happened? It was just a kiss! And from what I remember you were enjoying it ... - Ubbe gave the king a sharp look and watched him blush deep pink. - Nothing changed!

With an exasperated sigh, Alfred turned away, approaching the fireplace. He ran his hands through his hair, giving a incredulous laugh.

\- Nothing has changed ... Ha! How can you not see that everything has changed, Ubbe? - his voice was charged with emotion and vulnerability, he only allowed himself to be like that in the presence of the norse, it was an unforgivable weakness. - If everything was in the realms of imagination before, now we have made it real! It's against the laws of the Church, of God ... - he was freaking out.

Ubbe approached carefully, placing both hands on Alfred's tense shoulders. The king relaxed visibly and immediately.

\- I shall get married tomorrow! I must produce heirs ... An imminent war is coming ... Still, all I can think of ... It's you!

Ubbe softened at this, Alfred was after all nothing more than an inexperienced child.

\- You will get married tomorrow. You will produce heirs and fill this castle with children running around. - he gave an encouraging squeeze on the king's shoulders. - You will do all this and act right in the eyes of your church and your God. But that doesn’t mean that you don’t have the freedom to allow yourself to have what you really want.

\- Ubbe, you don’t understand... I am the king, I must live up to the expectations that they have for me! I can’t act on that feeling!

All was silent for a moment, they just stared at each other. Ubbe could feel the melancholy and fear in the king's eyes.

\- In my culture, once you've done your duty and had children, it does not matter who you choose to get involved with. - Ubbe moved a hand to the back of Alfred's neck. - And you are a king known for using intelligence to take advantage of the best of other cultures... There are things only she can offer you, and you must take it. But there are things only I can give you, that only I can make you feel... – for emphasis, he tugged the hair on the back of the King’s neck. Ubbe watched with satisfaction the small sigh he let out. - And you should not deny it.

Alfred licked his lips, swallowing hard.

\- I can’t... - he replied half-heartedly, leaning into the touch. He was giving in, Ubbe could feel it.

Ubbe removed his hand, indicating the cross on his neck.

\- Then why did you give me this? - As he got no response, he pressed harder. - Why did you give me Athelstan’s cross?... Your father's cross?

Alfred's eyes widened in shock and he took a step back.

\- How ... How did you know?

\- Lagertha recognized it. She lived and fought beside Athelstan in the past, she loved him just like Ragnar. She told me that she had suspicions and that this confirmed them.

\- Then you must know that this was your father's too... - Alfred stepped closer, looking at the cross and taking it between his fingers, feeling all it’s familiar shapes and curves. - Ragnar gave it to me when I was a child. _"May this comfort you as you comforted me"_ , were his last words to me. I could never forget him, or his words of kindness...

They were impossibly close now, Alfred looked up, meeting Ubbe's gaze. He radiated sincerity and some insecurity when he spoke again.

\- I gave you this because I wanted you to feel comforted. By accepting my request, I knew how much you were leaving behind, how much you were sacrificing ... I just wanted for you not to be alone. I wanted you to have something to run for, and the certainty that someone would be waiting for you on the other side.

Ubbe couldn’t contain himself anymore, in a quick movement he brought their bodies flush together, crushing his lips against Alfred's. The king's surprise did not last long, for soon he was kissing him back enthusiastically, clinging to Ubbe's shirt as if his life depended on it.

Alfred couldn’t get enough, one hand squeezed Ubbe's firm biceps while the other wandered through his hair, he took his time enjoying the difference between the textures where the hair was shaved and where it grew, twisted in a thousand different ways.

He couldn’t tell how long it lasted, an eternity and yet not enough. None of them cared about decorum, no noise or desire was suppressed. Alfred was still with his eyes closed, enjoying the feel of Ubbe's beard brushing his neck as he kissed it, when he felt something cold sliding against his right wrist.

\- What is this? - he whispered against Ubbe's lips, separating himself from him unwillingly and as little as possible. A beautiful, ornate yet simple gold bracelet glinted on his wrist.

\- This is the sacred arm ring we get when we become real men, in an initiation ceremony... - Ubbe answered in a hoarse voice, his forehead pressed against Alfred's. He was also reluctant to step aside. - This is what assures us that we are free men, with rights, it guarantees us protection of the gods. And it is on it that we take oaths and keep our word.

Understanding the importance of such an object and not wanting to take away from Ubbe his only physical connection to his home, Alfred made a point of taking it off and returning it. With a firm but gentle grip, Ubbe held his wrist against his own chest, the gold glittered beside the cross, reflecting the flames of the fire.

\- This is my oath to you, Alfred. You are not alone either. I will not betray you. - he tried to express his sincerity, hoping the feeling would speak louder than the few words he could utter.

Alfred's blue eyes met his, gleaming with adoration, small wrinkles formed around them as a broad grin spread over his lips. Alfred threw his arms around Ubbe's neck, kissing him ardently and sealing the pact. If he had been condescending before, now he showed and got what he wanted, his hot tongue exploring Ubbe's mouth voraciously as his short nails scratched the back of his neck, extracting moans even from a more experienced lover like Ubbe.

"More. More. More.", it was all that Alfred's actions denoted, demanded indeed. And Ubbe was more than happy to attend to his King's commands.

His fingers moved quickly at the laces that fastened a heavy cloak on the King's shoulders, releasing it with a “poof” on the floor. With his hands on Alfred's waist, Ubbe pushed him easily, guiding him towards the large bed without separating from him for a moment.

Alfred felt the back of his knees hit the bed, a push on his chest made him fall on the soft mattress and opulent sheets. A sound of complaint formed in his throat, but he did not have time to express it, for Ubbe was soon upon him, straddling him. The blond kissed him again, biting and dragging his lower lip, Alfred closed his eyes and moaned without shame.

Ubbe let out a wild groan, one hand working the buttons of the king's robes while the other grabbed his hair, pulling it roughly to open a better access to his neck. He was biting and licking, Alfred was delirious with the pleasurable contrast between pain and relief, holding him even closer.

Ubbe finally released him from his shirt, making him rise on his elbows to be able to pull it off and quickly moving on to his pants, already uncomfortably tight. It was possible to see the outline of Alfred's hard cock against the fabric, he could feel himself blushing, but Ubbe's hungry gaze only ignited the arousement. Ubbe was halfway through the laces of his pants when Alfred spoke up, breathing heavily.

\- Ubbe ...

He stopped, looking down at him with concern. Ubbe also breathed heavily, his pupils were dilated, making his eyes look almost black. Alfred could see and feel that he was invested in it as much as he, and that he was making a great effort to stop the act.

\- I ... I want this! But I'm afraid I do not know how to do it ... - Alfred admitted with embarrassment, looking away.

He heard a relieved laughter coming from the Norse, who took his hands between his, placing them over his own erection, guiding them to the laces of his trousers. Ubbe bent down and whispered in his ear, a hoarse voice that made his cock twitch painfully.

\- One more thing I can teach you then...

They did a quick job of undressing each other, Ubbe sucked and nibbled a pink nipple, playing with the other between his fingers. Alfred felt he could be finished off in a few minutes, but he struggled to make the most of it and make it last longer, after all he did not know when they would have the chance again.

He roamed his hands on Ubbe's belly and muscular back under his shirt, scratching with his nails and tracing the scars he found. Ubbe separated from him momentarily, getting rid of the last pieces of clothing that separated them. Just the sight of the man above him pulling the shirt over his head, his muscular arms flexing with the movement, made Alfred's cock leak.

Soon they were completely naked, admiring each other. Ubbe cupped Alfred's face, a big thumb rubbing the pink and puffy lips of the younger. His hair was a mess, the kind of mess that could only be achievied by having sex. Ubbe took his time enjoying with pride the rosy cheeks and marks that began to take form throughout the length of the King's body.

He cupped Alfred's balls, giving a light squeeze. Alfred moaned loudly, and the sound went straight to his cock, which pointed against his belly. Ubbe also wanted this to last, he wanted to show Alfred that the longer it took, the more pleasurable it was in the end. He decided to play a little.

\- Touch yourself! - he ordered.

Alfred looked at him in confusion, missing the caressing hand and rolling his hips up for friction. Ubbe held him down and repeated, in a firm tone.

\- Touch yourself! Surely you know how to do it.

Alfred looked away in embarrassment, but complied anyway. Timidly he reached down to his cock and began to stroke it slowly, biting his lip and holding back the noises.

\- No! Look at me! - with a hand on his face, Ubbe made him face him directly, his thumb freeing his lip. - And do not hold back your moans.

Ubbe began to touch himself too, above Alfred, quick and rough, just how he liked it. This seemed to encourage the king, who increased the speed of his pumps, releasing shallow breaths and delicious moans.

Ubbe lavished Alfred's lips with a sloppy kiss, a mess of saliva and tongues. The smell of sex and noises dominated the environment, it was so obscene, wild and raw that it only intensified their excitement. Biting Alfred's earlobe, Ubbe bent to whisper something.

\- You already did this thinking about me, didn’t you? - he further stated than asked, and the deep breath that Alfred sucked in confirmed his suspicions. - Because I did it thinking about you ... A lot.

Alfred groaned, stroking his cock frantically. He was close, Ubbe could see it, so he decided to end his suffering. He gave a good spit on his right hand, spreading it over both of his cocks and holding them against each other, with his hand in an “O” shape.

The pleasure was so much that Alfred just surrendered, lying in bed, watching and moaning. Ubbe stroked them both long and deliberately, rubbing his thumb against the head of Alfred's cock and watching his eyes roll back with pleasure.

Alfred was seeing stars, with one hand on the back of his neck, he pulled him roughly into a hungry kiss. It was not long before he came with a moan and Ubbe's name on his lips. Allied to Alfred's fingernails penetrating his skin, Ubbe was also gone with a few more strokes.

Ubbe cleaned them the best he could with the sheets, before lying down behind Alfred, spooning him. He pulled the furs over them, covering them and shielding them from the cold. Ubbe would have to wake up before the servants and sneak out in the morning, but now, with his nose buried in Alfred's silky black hair, brushing his beard against his neck, he could not bring himself to care.

\- That was amazing! - Alfred said quietly, with a dreamy smile.

\- That was only the beginning... - Ubbe replied, bringing Alfred closer and adjusting his position before falling into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOO what did you think of it???? I had to stop in the midst of writing to take a long walk because it was overwhelming me HAHAHA  
> Please share your opinion, Altough I have a gazillion hours of reading smut, it is my first time writing it! I tried my best, but you all know it'll be cliche since it's written by a single girl, alone in her room late at night! XD  
> Also it felt strange writing about sex. I've been reading fics in english for so long that it felt too obscene writing abou cock, masturbation, etc in my own language! I just went with the words in english and fixed it on translation HAHAHA  
> Don't forget to leave a comment, this is the fuel to my creativity!  
> Altough I always take some time to answer them, you must know I read them at the same time you post it, because I'm here all the time refreshing the site to see if there are updates!! lol  
> Thank you again for all the love and comments, you are the light of my day!! <3  
> See you in the next chapter ^^


	7. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, my firends!!  
> First I wanna beg your forgiveness for taking so long to update, since I last updated I gave myself a time off to have new ideas for the story, then I focused on real life issues and when I noticed 3 week had gone by withouy another chapter, even though I had most of it written in my head. So this last days I've been working hard to get this new chapter for you!  
> Second I wanna ask for forgiveness for sucking so bad at giving the chapters names, I should've stick to numbers only XD  
> Also I wanna thank all of you for reading and taking your time to leave me a comment, I'm really so happy and proud that you like it enough to read it and compliment me on it I wanna shout out loud for everyone to hear it! <3  
> I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, I didn't find myself capable of writting decent smut, so I'll work hard to write even more for us! HAHAHA (It's so good you can't see my face right now, because I'm blushing)  
> Anyway, thank you for all the love, I hope you like this chapter!

The first sunshine rays shining on his face woke Alfred the next day. With his eyes still closed, he rolled in the bed, throwing his arm to the side and finding an empty space. He opened his eyes in shock, fumbling with the sheets and finding nothing. Ubbe wasn’t there.

He sat up abruptly, a feeling of disappointment weighing on his stomach, Alfred couldn’t believe that last night was just a dream.

As he rubbed his eyes trying to stave off sleep, the cold metal of the armring in contact with his skin caught his attention. He withdrew his arm, tilting his wrist towards the sun and watching the armring shine, reflecting its rays. A sense of joy and relief washed over him.

It had really happened, it was not just another dream this time, Alfred felt the blood rise up his cheeks and flow to other places too as he remembered last night's events. He had shown Ubbe a side of him that he had never shown anyone, it had been intimate, hot and amazing, it satisfied desires he didn’t even know he had, but it was not enough. Alfred wanted more, he wanted everything, and now that he and Ubbe were on the same page about it, there was nothing that could stop them.

Well, nothing but real life.

A light knock on the door woke him from his thoughts, a servant's head peeked through the open crack.

\- Good morning, my lord. The bathtubs and matrimonial robes are ready for you. Do you want to eat breakfast before or after getting ready?

Alfred huffed in frustration, sinking even deeper into the mattress.

 

~*~

 

Floral arrangements and candles adorned the great hall, giving it a festive air. The place was crowded with the nobles and landlords of Wessex and Mercia, after all the royal wedding was something very important to be witnessed and nobody wanted to lose any gossip that could come from there.

A few steps behind Alfred were Judith, Aethelred, and his new wife. His brother's marriage had taken place earlier in the cathedral and was performed by a different priest in regard to the bride. It was a more discreet ceremony, but it still bubbled with nobles and court members wanting to show their support to the newlyweds.

Beside sim, Princess Elsewith shone in a white and gold gown, her face anxious under the veil. Bishop Heahmund began the ceremony with his solemn and deep voice.

It was a quick ceremony, Alfred felt somewhat numb throughout it’s duration, he heard the sacred words and repeated them when asked to. Elsewith also repeated the words, though he could not remember any of them, and then the bishop joined their hands to conclude the ceremony, which was sealed with a bland kiss and a round of thunderous applause.

The banquet that followed was as bountiful and glorious as was expected of a royal wedding. Drink and conversation flew freely, and everyone seemed more than happy, perhaps taking advantage of the euphoria to forget the danger that hovered over them.

Alfred and Elsewith sat at the main table together with the rest of the royal family, they talked about amenities, but hardly had time alone, since they were to receive all the distant relatives and nobles who wished to pay their respects and offer gifts.

The night advanced at a slow pace, watered by wine and flattering. Alfred shifted restlessly in his chair, trying to get a glimpse of the Viking's table farther down the hall, but every time he thought of getting up and finding Ubbe, another nobleman would appear before him wringing praise or making a request.

At last a bell echoed, a cortege composed of notable nobles from Mercia and Wessex, and a bishop appeared to accompany the King. Similarly, a procession composed of a monk and ladies of company guided the bride to her new royal quarters in the Wing east of the castle.

It was time for the Bedding Ceremony.

They walked slowly down the hallways, leaving the cacophony of the party for the deadly silence of the dark corridors, one could only hear the numerous footsteps in the stone echoing.

The bed was huge, it was in the middle of the room, from it’s  columns fell white and gold curtains, made of the finest fabrics. The voluminous cortege dispersed throughout the room, stopping in rigid positions and even more rigid expressions.

Someone approached Alfred and stripped him of his cloak and matrimonial robes, leaving him in his undergarments specially made for that day. On the opposite side, the ladies of company stripped Elsewith to the same conditions, she seemed nervous.

The men of faith blessed the matrimonial bed, praying for the conception of many healthy heirs, for the glory of the kingdom and of God himself. They all watched in silence.

The king and the new queen approached the bed on opposite sides, awkwardly accommodating themselves, still too embarrassed to look at each other. The prayers came to an end and the servants closed the curtains, which concealed something, but not enough. The silhouettes of the lords seen through the curtains radiated a deafening silence, reminding them both of their respective duty.

In a royal wedding there was no room for love or fun, the union had one goal and one goal only: business. It was a political maneuver that secured men, lands, wealth and protection, and they were all there to ensure that the marriage was consummated, and consequently all their plans were still standing.

With a nervous sigh, Alfred forced himself to act, the sooner he finished, the faster he could return to his quarters. He was to fulfill his obligation to the queen and the kingdom, but as soon as she had children, his presence was no longer required, unless he so wished.

Alfred was careful to touch her gently and no more than necessary, they did not exchange kisses, caresses or words. It was difficult enough to go through such an intimate situation with someone who he barely knew and didn’t desire, the audience witnessing everything that happened just complicated the scenario more.

Closing his eyes, Alfred relived the memories of last night with Ubbe, going far away from there and getting enough enthusiasm to get it over with. Under him, Elsewith also had her eyes closed, she seemed to be moving elsewhere in her mind as well. He found that he didn’t care, he was okay with anything that worked for her as long as it gave her the determination to do the job.

 

***

 

Ubbe dodged from a sword’s blow, avoiding a cut in the face that might have been too deep. He smirked and retaliated with the same intensity, Alfred turned around in time, attacking him with one hand and stopping his fist that struck again with the other.

With a heavy onslaught the king disarmed him, watching his sword fall with a triumphant smile. Ubbe took advantage of the brief distraction to pull out the axe and attack again, Alfred saw the movement from the corner of his eye and was faster to counterattack, aiming the sword directly at his neck.

Ubbe parried the blow between the handle and the blade of the axe, mere inches from his neck. He let a surprised laugh escape, happy that even tough the king had given up training for some time, he’d kept in shape and remembered the lessons. He had not hesitated.

\- Good. Very good! - Ubbe finally said and they lowered their weapons and abandoned their serious expressions, returning to their easy going conversations and jokes.

Ubbe then turned to the soldiers and instructed them to train as he had just demonstrated, the men, who watched with admiration, then divided into groups in the courtyard and set out for action. Ubbe watched, shouting tips and orders here and there before moving away with Alfred toward the barracks, looking for some refreshments.

This was nice, he didn’t dare to say it out loud, but what he felt in his heart was only his, and it was contentment. Ubbe couldn’t say that after the wedding things didn’t change, but they adjusted, falling into place and they just learned to deal with them.

The king had obligations to the kingdom and the legacy he intended to build, suppers late into the night had to give way to dinners with the Queen and the rest of the royal family, private training in the woods was replaced by open training in the courtyard, because Ubbe had to train the army and Alfred should be easy to locate in the event of an emergency.

But still they could manage some time alone, either going to church together (Ubbe could not care less about what was being said, he cared only for the company) or, what they both preferred, with Ubbe sneaking into Alfred's chambers late into the night when everyone was already asleep.

It was not ideal, but it was better than the silence and distance that existed between them until some time ago. And it was definitely better than nothing. Ubbe wondered if in times of peace things would be easier, but deep down he knew they would have to live in secret forever.

Ubbe saw Alfred palpate his stomach discreetly and wince in pain, he was about to ask him what it was when a commotion of screams and men rushing to the walls woke him from his reveries. He hurried up the stairs, two steps at a time, with Alfred right behind.

Arriving at the battlements they saw the cause of all confusion, Captain Berthrand soon approached, breathless, stating the obvious that they all saw rising before their eyes.

\- Lord King! Ubbe! It's the sign!

\- The war is here. – Alfred stated, his eyes glued to the great fire that burned at the observation point beyond the city walls. The flames crackled, reaching the sky and exhaling black smoke, like a bad omen. On the horizon, similar fires burned widely at other points of observation to lose sight of.

\- Finally! - Ubbe replied, feeling the excitement running through his veins.

 

~*~

 

The lords fidgeted nervously, the worries they once cared to keep in whispers were now openly discussed aloud. Men and women moved among the circles of people, sharing their fears and anxiety, praying that God would save them.

Ubbe scoffed, men in fear were all alike, acting like headless chickens, desperate and defenseless, hoping that some divine force would save them instead of taking the reins of their own destiny. He held his position, leaning against a column, and looked around the crowd, his fellow vikings showing themselves as impatient as he, waiting for the action and despising those cowards.

The king entered the Great Hall, addressing his throne and invoking silence.

\- My lords, I summoned this witan to discuss our future. We are only a few days away from one of the greatest challenges our kingdom has ever faced. - Alfred paused dramatically, looking at everyone present and trying to reassure them. Gulps could be heard all throughout the room. - We must all act together. We need each other, and it is not a weakness to say so.

Ubbe noticed a strange movement, a bald lord approached Prince Aethelred and whispered something in his ear, from where he was he couldn’t see well, but the rigid position and firmly tight lips of the prince denoted his nervousness. From scattered spots, mingled with the crowd, a few other lords emerged, advancing slowly toward the throne with a hand hidden suspiciously under their cloaks. With the corner of his eye Ubbe saw that Lagertha, Torvi and Bjorn also noticed the advance.

\- I decided to lead you into battle. - the King said. - For how can I ask you to kill and die for me if I am not willing to do the same?

The soldiers mounting guard at the sides of the great hall were pleased, beating their spears against the shields and shouting their approval. Ubbe smiled, with one more smart move, Alfred gained the respect and loyalty of the army. He already had the Church and the common folks in his pocket, and now the army, he only lacked the nobles.

The bald lord still whispered frantically to Aethelred, the others advancing uncertainly, looking back towards them as if waiting for something.

\- But I know I have the support of my beloved brother, Aethelred. - Alfred continued, the prince looked up quickly and his guilty look confirmed Ubbe's intuition. He felt his blood boil. - And also of Ubbe, Ragnar's Christian son, and Lagertha, Bjorn, and Torvi. You should not fear our relationship with these foreigners, these vikings are our allies and our future.

Aethelred did not wait for the end of the meeting, escaping almost unnoticed by a side door and leaving the furious lord behind. Ubbe saw his chance, and without explanation he hurried to the exit, taking a shortcut.

The Prince was striding down the hallway, empty at that moment as everyone was attending the witan. He didn’t even see what grabbed him, just squeacked shamefully, trying to raise his arms to defend himself. Ubbe had him in a tight grip, he shoved the prince against the wall in one of the alcoves on the stone, his arm against his neck, suffocating him. It was enough to make him uncomfortable, but not enough to kill, unfortunately.

\- Wh-wha... What is... this !?

\- This is nothing compared to what you deserve! - Ubbe spat angrily.

A glint of recognition passed through Aethelred's eyes as he identified his aggressor, his whole face contorted with anger, growing even redder.

\- Are... Are you mad !? What ... What are you talking about !?

The prince struggled to free himself, gasping for air and clawing his arm in vain. Ubbe grunted and looked up at him with a burning angry look, tightening the grip on his neck more just because he could.

\- Drop the act! - he shouted. - I saw the movimentation during the witan. I saw lords with hidden weapons, and I saw them whisper to you, surely expecting some kind of signal! - Aethelred's eyes widened in surprise, his lips twitched. - But I should have suspected before, I always found it strange you sneaking off to secret meetings.

The man in his power continued to fake an expression of misunderstanding and Ubbe couldn’t avoid the punch he gave him in his gut. The Prince let out a horrible sound, drooling and panting even more for the precious air, he was already turning somewhat purple, so Ubbe loosened his grip a little, but didn’t let go. As much as he wanted, he could not kill him yet.

\- Tell me the truth!

Aethelred's eyes flashed with mischief and he gave a sneered. Even subdued in this way, he didn’t abandon his arrogance.

\- No one would believe you! But as for killing the King's brother, I have some bad news for you ...

Ubbe pushed him back against the wall, making him hit the back of his head on the stone behind him. He stepped closer, standing mere inches from the Prince's face, the fear he saw reflected there betrayed his disdain. _"Great!"_ Ubbe thought, he didn’t want Aethelred to think of him anything less than menacing.

\- Oh, but who said anything about killing you!? No, no, no, I would never do that! - he sneered, watching the panic grow on the man's face. - But we are marching into battle, it would be very easy for you to be struck by an axe or hit by lost arrow... You see, war is a messy, dirty thing, in the heat of battle no one would even know from what direction came the attack that killed you. After all, the Prince of Wessex is a very aimeed target in such a situation, I could only deliver your disfigured corpse to the king.

Aethelred exuded anger, but everything about him, from the expression on his face to his posture denoted his defeat. He was listening, so Ubbe continued.

\- But that doesn’t have to happen. From now on you'll be a careful and loyal brother to Alfred, you will give your life for his if necessary, do you understand? - he nodded. - Great. Consider this a second chance, a chance given by your God! I'm feeling merciful today!

With one last punch in the ribs, Ubbe left the deplorable prince behind, thrown to the floor, massaging his bruised neck and taking in large gulps of air.

 

~*~

 

When Ubbe returned to the great hall, the speech was almost over. The king concluded by dismissing the nobles and summoning only the warriors and security officers, he gave some direct orders, asking that everything be ready for them to leave at the first light of the next day.

Above the men's heads he saw Ubbe, and although he could not betray their secret and publicly show their affection, his full pink lips curved into a discreet smile that reached his eyes.

Ubbe hesitated whether to tell him or not about the traitors who threatened him, but knowing that Alfred had much in his plate as it was, he decided to tell him after the war. One step at a time.

\- Ubbe! - he called, dispatching the men to his chores.

He went to him gladly, the King abandoned his throne and descended the steps, meeting him halfway. He came so close that for a moment Ubbe imagined that he was going to kiss him right there. He shook his head away from those ridiculous thoughts, they really needed some time alone, it was already starting to affect him.

\- I wanted to ask you for a favor... - Alfred said quietly, almost shyly.

Ubbe gave him a amused smile. How could this boy in front of him hold so much power and use it, as he had seen so many times before, but when it came to him, Alfred simply seemed to forget that he was the King?

 

***

 

\- Are you sure about this?

\- Yes.

\- It's not too late to change your mind yet...

\- No, I'm sure about this. I will not go back in my decision.

\- So ... do you really want me to do this?

Alfred laughed, turning around on the trunk he was sitting on and looking up at Ubbe. He was standing behind him holding a pair of scissors in one hand and his long black hair in the other.

\- For the tenth time, Ubbe! Yeah, I want you to cut my hair, that's why I asked you to.

Ubbe pursed his lips.

\- Alright, alright ... I was just asking.

Still smiling, Alfred turned back and sat up straight. He felt Ubbe running his fingers through his hair affectionately, hesitantly.

\- It looks like you're going to miss it more than I am. - he sneered.

In response to this Ubbe took a handful of his hair at the nape, pulling it back roughly. Alfred's breath caught in his throat, tingles of excitement running through his body and heading straight for his cock. Ubbe brought his lips to his ear, a hot breath running over his face.

\- I don’t know ... I think you'll miss it more... - he whispered hoarsely, nibbling at his earlobe and urging him even more. Alfred let out a small sigh and leaned into the touch, suddenly he didn’t want to get rid of his long hair anymore.

Satisfied with the joke, Ubbe began to cut the first strands, which floated to the ground where it mixed with the leaves. For a few minutes you could only hear the noise of the scissors working and the sounds of nature, birds singing, the wind blowing the trees, the water running.

Alfred leaned in, basking in the sensation of the last rays of sun on his face and the hands that touched him with affection and desire. He took advantage of the atmosphere of nature he loved so much, before the royal woods had been his private sanctuary, but now he had someone to share it with, and he wanted to share everything with Ubbe.

He tried to avoid thoughts of that might be the last time he was there, seizing the moment and making a small prayer, asking for protection for him and Ubbe, so they could come back many more times.

\- Why are you even doing this? - Ubbe broke the silence in a quiet, serious voice.

\- Well, I don’t know... I guess cutting my hair will rid me of the boyish image and make me look more like a man to them... - Alfred paused, scratching his chin thoughtfully, where he let his facial hair grown. It was not a full beard yet, just a shameful attempt compared to the norsemen, but he would get there. - Although everything I do for Wessex's sake, they still have a hard time seeing me as their King. I can feel that.

Ubbe sighed heavily, snaping his tongue in search for the right words. He finished the longer strands and set off to level the rest of his hair, running his fingers down his scalp fondly. Alfred was amused with the situtation, they had already fought together, which involved a lot of physical contact, they had kissed, embraced and even had sex, but strangely that situation seemed even more intimate. Alone in the woods opening their hearts over their insecurities.

\- You don’t have to cut your hair to look more like a man, let's call Lagertha and Torvi here, some nordic braids and you're good to go! - Ubbe made a joke, lighting up the mood a little. He patted Alfred's neck indicating that it was over, and the king got up and stood before Ubbe, running his hand anxiously over his head and getting used to the new haircut.

Ubbe wiped his face from any leftover hair and held his hand there, cupping his face and making him look directly into the eyes. Despite the new look he didn’t look at Alfred differently, it calmed his nerves.

\- You are conquering and deserving respect among your vassals. Many support you and believe in you, and after we win the battle, the others will believe in you too.

\- You seem so certain that we will win...

\- We will, I know that. Just as I know you will be a great King. It's fate.

Alfred smiled, leaning in for a kiss and hoping he was truly worthy of this man's respect.

 

~*~

 

          Alfred lit a candle and made the sign of the cross before kneeling down and saying a silent prayer. Everything was deathly silent except for the dripping water at some distant point, the candle did little to illuminate the gloomy, cavernous environment.

He looked at the stone before him, reading the epitaph carved into it: _"ORATE PRO ANIMA ECBERT"_ , "Pray for Ecbert's soul". Next to it was the tomb of his father Aethewulf, he did yet another prayer, reminding with affection the glory of these men who were the foundation of the man he himself was today. Even though he was still sad whenever he went there, he had long ago learned to stop weeping for them.

\- Grandfather, I do not wish to disturb your eternal sleep, but I need to talk to you... - he uttered, his words echoing darkly around the room. - I must lead our people into battle once more. Since this burden has been placed on my back, this is the biggest challenge I have ever faced ...

Alfred rubbed his face, rising to his feet and walking towards the grave, sitting on the steps leading to it. Just like the other times he'd been there, King Ecbert would never answer, not physically at least, but just by talking to him out loud, he could already feel his heart calm down.

\- The others think I'm weak ... So I pray for you, for you to enlighten me with your wisdom and give me strength in this new challenge, the first of many others to come. I will win this battle and prosper ... I swear to you that I will fight and struggle to restore this kingdom to it’s glory! I will fulfill your dream of being King of all England, or perish trying...

Alfred put his hand affectionately on the carved stone, just as he would have placed it on his grandfather's shoulder if he had been there. He gave it one last solemn glance before turning his back and leaving to prepare for war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think about it? Don't forget to tell me in the comments below! :D  
> Since Alfred asked a favor for Ubbe in the series and then showed up with short hair, I knew in my heart that Ubbe was the one who cut it (as I know all of you must have know as well), so I was anxious to write about it, it was one of the first scenes I had planned, along with the first kiss and one more coming in the next chapter I won't tell you about...  
> The war is finally coming in the next chapter! FINALLY after 8 chapters! I'll take a quick trip to the beach this weekend, but as soon as I come back I'll write it, I already have some drafts and I'll work hard for it to be as thrilling as in the TV...  
> Thank you for all your love and comments, don't forget to interact with me, it's the best part of writing this fic!! <3
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: If you are missing Vikings or if you like historical fiction, please do yourself a favor and go watch The Last Kingdom! I just finished watching everything available and I'm craving for more! The plot is amazing (far better than Vikings IMO), the battles are awesome and Alfred is a real badass!! I mean it, I started watching only because of Alfred and was not disapointed (all the other characters are so fucking good as well, even the secondary ones, Hirst shuld learn something with this show), now I'm in love with David Dawson as well and shipping Alfred X Uhtred hard, just to discover we don't have so many fics on this shipp too :< Maybe I'll write something after finishing this... HAHAHA
> 
> Thank you for bearing with me, see you next chapter!!


	8. War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my friends!  
> He we are with one more chapter, it took me a while, but it is the longest yet!   
> I took my time lapidating it, because I've been waiting for this one for a long time and had some expectations for it, so I really hope you like it!  
> Once again I wanna thank you all for your love and comments, you are always making me smile ear to ear with your kind words!

Alfred paced around the study, double checking if he had not forgotten anything. He took one last look at the map of Wessex open on the table before rolling it up and stuffing it into a leather bag, along with quills, paint, parchment, wax, and other essentials. He let out a heavy sigh, closing the bag and handing it to a pageman.

\- Put that along with the rest, please.

\- Yes, my Lord.

The boy slipped the leather strap over his shoulder and ran to complete his errand, at the exit he bumped into Ubbe as he came in.

\- Wow, wow, calm down kid! Are you going to war or something?

The boy apologized profusely before rushing out of the room. Alfred heard the Ubbe’s footsteps as he approached, standing beside him by the window, from where he could watch the procession preparing to leave. Outside the pale morning light showed signs of it’s first rays, wealthier men adjusted their horse’s saddles, others less fortunate placed their sacks on wagons carried by pack mules, servants of the castle loaded the vehicles with weapons, shields, and the necessary provisions.

\- You asked for me ... again. This is really becoming a habit, you know. - Ubbe joked, looking at him sideways.

Alfred let out a chuckle more by reflex than by anything else, he couldn’t understand how Ubbe was so calm, caring even to make jokes.

The king looked at his ally head to toe, noticing the simple armor he had chosen, a leather waistcoat over a thick green shirt, leather cuffs, and boots. He looked so vulnerable compared to his own armor: a thick shirt overlain by a chain mail and then a leather vest with shoulder pads, studded with iron rivets, and leather cuffs.

\- Are you sure you don’t really want a chain mail? Or a helmet? - he asked worriedly.

\- Of course I'm sure. It would only slow me down. - Ubbe answered nonchalantly. Alfred shifted uneasily, noticing his insecurity the Norse brought a strong hand to his chest, holding him in place. - But you must wear it. For protection. - he gave the king a sharp look.

Alfred moved away from the window, sighing heavily and trying to calm his nerves.

\- Is everything ready?

\- Yes, the men are only packing a few last things, but they are ready to leave as soon as you give the command. - Ubbe narrowed his eyes and he must have noticed his nervousness, for he continued. - Are _you_ ready?

\- Almost... - Alfred replied, averting his eyes from the intense gaze that Ubbe gave him, boring a hole into his soul. It was too late, they had spent much time together and the man could read all his emotions, even those he believed to be deeply hidden.

He approached the table, over it was a red velvet cushion on which rested the royal crown. The old gold didn’t shine like newer pieces, but it’s ancient aspect had something of an ancestor to it, the ends of metal rose threateningly upwards like thorns, Alfred took it with both hands, one on each side, raising it and fitting it into his head.

It was not a beautiful or comfortable piece, it weighed a little too much, and the metal squeezed him in some areas. At that moment, his grandfather's words, the wise King Ecbert, echoed in his mind, clear as if he had said them just yesterday.

_"A royal crown should be uncomfortable,"_ he had uttered, _"to remind the King of the burden and the responsibilities he carries when he uses it. Weak kings opt for light and beautiful crowns, studded with the finest jewels. These kings grow used to the crown, they settle with it. It is nothing more than an accessory to show off their power as they grow fat and enrich behind their walls, until a greater force overthrows them without mercy! A wise and strong king, Alfred, must always remember that he can not get used to the crown, ever! A heavy, uncomfortable crown reminds the king of his duty, reminds him to always be alert so that it is not knocked over. For only with pain and discipline can one reach true greatness. "_

Alfred sighed nervously, adjusting his crown and feeling it’s weight. It was not just the heavy weight of the metal he had grown used to some time ago, but the weight of an entire nation, men, women, and children who depended on him. The whole weight of Wessex and England fell upon his shoulders, to lead a battle as king was completely different from just participating in it, if he failed, if he fell, the consequences would be irreparable. He could feel his breathing quickening as his nervousness grew, devouring him from the inside out.

\- Are you sure the plan will work? - he asked, looking for Ubbe's eyes.

The norseman didn’t disappoint, staring back at him without hesitation or insecurity.

\- You must trust me.

Alfred blinked, trusting Ubbe was not the point here, he trusted his life to that man, and apparently his kingdom as well. It was another kind of confidence he lacked.

\- But the plan ...

\- The plan... - Ubbe interrupted him, speaking louder and raising an eyebrow. - will work! If you believe in me.

Ubbe's hands found it’s way to the front of the leather waistcoat that made up his armor, grabbing and pulling the king roughly in his direction. This forced him to stop freaking out and focus on the present.

\- You must find your courage! - his tone was harsh, no suggestion of flattery or condescension in his voice. - You must believe me, but you must believe in yourself... Or you are not worthy of wearing that crown!

They were super close now, but even after some real, down to Earth advice, Alfred was still breathing hard, hesitant, fearful.

\- What? - Ubbe frowned.

\- We risk killing our own men. - he confessed, and saw a glimpse of understanding pass through Ubbe's eyes, which only hardened more, becoming impassible.

\- Do you want to win?

 

~*~

 

When Alfred strode out of the castle, followed closely by Aethelred, a cold drizzle fell mercilessly, getting thicker by the time. He felt his boots spreading mud as he passed through the heavy castle’s gates and between the corridors of men forming the army, the cavalry was already set up, waiting for the departure, and the infantry stood behind them, holding their spears and shields. Not far behind were the common people, sick old men, simple men and women, and even children had come to see the departure of the great army.

The king advanced to his horse, receiving obeisances from the lords, soldiers and holy men present. He sat up in his black stallion back and watched his mother, accompanied by his wife and sister-in-law, all protected by cloaks, coming up to bid theis goodbyes. They stood at the edge of the gates and waited, as did all the others, for the king's words.

A loud thunder was heard, Alfred could see the men flinching in surprise, he kept his expression steady and unwavering, running his eyes through the crowd and nodding to the men he trusted. His gaze fell on the vikings, the women, Lagertha and Torvi stood tall and proud, wearing armor and their black war paintings over their eyes, as menacing as any man. Bjorn looked impatient to shed some blood, fidgeting above his horse.

The stillness lasted some more time, increasing the tension further. Alfred looked at Ubbe for reassurance and he gave him a discreet nod, then he finally broke the silence, addressing directly to a certain bald lord.

\- My Lord Cyneheard! - he called out.

\- Yes, Your Highness?

\- You will not be leaving with us today.

\- Why!? - the lord replied anxiously, one could see see that he was trying hard not to stutter.

\- Because you're arrested. For treason!

The man was so shocked that he didn’t even try to defend himself, Alfred watched as soldiers pulled him off his horse by force, throwing him to the ground without dignity, among the crowd mixed sighs og surprise, indignation and approval were heard.

The coldness with which he dealt with the subject astonished even himself, rumors of dissatisfaction and conspiracy were not new, Lord Cyneheard was already a suspect, ringing all the alarms of Alfred's instinct, the accusation of someone he trusted only confirmed his suspicions. When Ubbe had told him of a strange move led by this lord, Alfred could see that he was hiding something in an attempt to protect him, but now that the traitor was in prison, the guards would extract their members and along with it the truth and the names of the other conspirators.

\- _Per ardua ad astra!_ Through adversity to the stars! - he shouted in a loud voice, urging his stallion. - Foward!

The king led the formation, leaving the city under shouts of encouragement, prayers for victory and protection and howls of approval.

 

~*~

 

Alfred paced restless around the field watching the men work at the camp, trees were cut to provide firewood for the fires and skewers for the tents, men scattered around polishing their armor and sharpening their swords, further some men fed the horses, making sure that they would be well nourished and in their best condition for when the time of battle came.

He looked anxiously at the crumpled parchment he held in his right hand, the message had reached him as they were in the middle of the ride, delivered by a breathless messenger. The words were transcribed from the report of one of the messengers at the observation posts beyond the city, who arrived shortly after their departure, it reported on the approximate number of men and location of their camps.

Five hundred men, five hundred warriors. It would be a fierce battle, since he had something close to that number as well. The group continued their journey for almost a whole day of riding, but the pace was slow thanks to the infantry and all the supplies and weapons they needed to carry. Alfred then put the first part of the plan into action, sending Ubbe ahead to find the invaders' camp and suggest a negotiation.

Alfred stopped near the catapults, hidden by branches of trees on the far side of the field and guarded against spies or troublemakers who could try to destroy them. These weapons were the hardest to move there, but they were his biggest chance of victory. A detached group searched in the forest for more incendiary ammunition, besides the barrels of oil and fat they brought with them.

Night had already fallen and the fires were beginning to be lit throughout the camp, broths were boiling in large cauldrons here and there, just as some game meat was roasted to give the men strength and raise their spirits. A commotion was heard, all men stood up in alert, horse hooves slammed the ground fiercely, and as soon as the knight was recognized under torchlight, the soldiers took a step back, clearing the way.

Ubbe dismounted, leaping from the horse skillfully and throwing the reins in someone's hands, without even looking back. He strode towards the king, panting, Alfred was mesmerized by the vision for a second, before leading him to the royal tent, the largest of the whole camp. They were followed by the commanding officers, Aethelred, Bishop Heahmund, Captain Berthrand and also Bjorn, Torvi and Lagertha, for their points of view were essential in this situation.

Everyone entered the tent through the opening in the thick fabric and gathered around the improvised table, upon which rested on the open Wessex map, marked with important walls and observation posts. Ubbe leaned over the map, jabbing a finger at a specific location.

\- Their camp is here! - he said, still panting from the long ride.

Alfred hurried to mark the place with pen and ink, around them all meditated silently, analyzing the local characteristics. It was indeed in the area that the messenger had indicated, but knowing the exact location boosted Alfred’s plans, who went on to mark the location of his own camp.

From the very beginning, when he had told Ubbe to negotiate, he knew that the Vikings would not accept his offer of silver and peace. It was all just a move to discover their settlements and vulnerabilities.

\- We're here... - he traced his finger down the paper to the mark indicating the Viking camp. - And they are here. What is the shortest way to them?

\- This way, my Lord. - Heahmund replied, indicating a vast expanse of empty land, that was in fact the least distant. - But it's a swamp, it's unviable for an army.

\- What about this path? - Bjorn came forward, indicating an area marked with dense vegetation. Alfred was surprised by his tone, it had a real intention to help. For some time now Ragnar's eldest son had started treating him with less hostility, he found it strange, but he wasn’t complaining.

\- Do not be stupid! In this area the forest is dense, we would never cross with the horses and catapults! - Aethelred interrupted him impatiently.

Bjorn gave the prince an ice-cold look, everyone knew what he would do to him if he had not sworn his sword to Alfred.

\- What about here? - Captain Berthrand suggested.

\- This area is a wilderness, we would be too vulnerable! - Ubbe answered.

The king moved away from the map, studying it from afar. The Viking camp was located near an arm of the river, and the only things between them and their army were the swamps, the wilderness or the impenetrable forest. The enemy would certainly prefer to attack from a location that offered some cover, unless ... Something clicked into Alfred's mind, he had an epiphany and asked the men for space before he began plotting and explaining his plan of action.

 

~*~

 

The black stallion whinnied uneasily, trampling the still-hot ashes of the newly burned floor, his breath condensing in thick clouds before him, as well as the king's own breathing. Alfred gripped the reins thighter, keeping the animal in place and his position in the formation, to his right side was Bishop Heahmund and the left Aethelred, the cavalry was distributed in the front line and close behind them the infantry waited with their shields and spears prepared.

The area that had once been a dense forest was devastated, a portion of land of considerable size was burned, making way for a battle field. A black smoke rose from the ground, almost everything had been reduced to ashes and the few remaining trunks of trees laid carbonized and twisted. The boundaries of the land toward the Viking camp were untouched, and if Alfred's instincts were correct, that was where they would attack from.

The four catapults were distributed throughout the formation, at different distances in order not to reach the enemies always in the same place. Groups of men were assigned to work with them and waited anxiously beside the barrels of oil and incendiary ammunition.

Despite the fire that burned the place intensely earlier, Alfred felt cold, and he suspected it had nothing to do with winter. They stood still for what seemed hours, but it could have been minutes, in the heat of the moment he couldn’t really say, but in his heart he felt he had been preparing for this battle all his life.

The enemy was heard before being seen, they were not stupid enough to shout and denounce their position, but the roar of hundreds of men running couldn’t be missed. The horses also noticed, whinnying and taking a step back.

Round shields, painted with yellow paint and runes, began to emerge from the tall pines, supported by men with menacing poses and wild stares. Alfred locked down any sense of emotion he’d felt, remaining impassive as more and more warriors arrived to complete a formation almost as large as his own.

In the distance he cpuld see King Harald walking trough the front line, shouting his speech in a strange language and receiving the cacophony of shouts of approval and the sound of weapons beating against shields in response.

Even though these were his historical enemies, Alfred could not deny that he admired the ferocity of these men. In times of war in Wessex men were summoned to fight, which meant that lords, farmers, bakers and the like should drop their craft and serve the kingdom. The Norsemen, in the other hand, were ferocious, battle-forged, thirsty for war, those who didn’t want to be warriors didn’t take part in the barbarian incursions.

Alfred nodded to Bishop Heahmund and the latter uttered a prayer, once again admiring him with his ability for words. In the final minutes there was not much to be done, other than inspiring courage in the hearts of men. That's when he saw it.

A deer standing in the middle of the battlefield, high in his elegant slender legs. Given the destruction of the place, the existence of the animal there would be impossible, yet there he was, beautiful and pristine, and it seemed to look directly at him.

Alfred sucked in a deep breath and urged his horse a little forward in order to face his army. When he opened his mouth to speak, it was not of Athelsthan or Ecbert who he thought about, but in his father Aethewulf, perhaps not a great king, but certainly a great warrior, he inspired bravery and loyalty in men, he did not command them to fight , but he fought side by side with them, and at that moment, that was what Alfred most aspired to be.

\- Sons of Wessex! Today we do not fight for glory or wealth, this is not a battle to caress our ego, but to ennoble our hearts! I can’t say that we will leave this battle untouched, we will be hurt and we will suffer casualties, but this shall not affect us, because our motive is more worthy than theirs! - the men shouted their approval, slamming their weapons against the shields or raising them high in the sky. - Today we fight against those who threaten the integrity of our kingdom. We fight for our women and children, for the land we cultivate, for the tranquility we live in! We must be brave and stay united, for so we are stronger! Let us show them the steel of our blades and send them back to where they belong!

The king gave the signal, Ubbe and another soldier standing on the flanks let their torches fall, burning the oil-soaked straw, which quickly spread, following its path in the form of a large "U", cornering the Vikings between the fire and his army.

The enemies retreated in confusion, adjusting the formation clumsily, they could be great warriors, but they weren’t immune to the chaos coming from the element of surprise. In a blink of an eye Ubbe returned to the front line, stopping to the right side of his horse and resting his hand on it’s mane. Alfred had urged him to ride a horse for battle too, but he had dismissed it, preferring to rely on his own feet and abilities alone.

Alfred wanted to squeeze his hand for reassurance, instead he gave Ubbe a meaningful look, his mail chain rattling as he raised his sword in a rush, pointing it up at the sky.

\- To the battle! For Christ, for Wessex and for England!

The charge of the catapults flew first, striking the enemy's rear in scattered spots and filling the air with excruciating cries. The fury propelled the Vikings, who fired forward at full speed, Alfred spurred his horse, advancing towards them and being followed closely by his own men.

War was something interesting to read or hear about, heroic deeds and bloody battles were always exciting, but the reality was a completely different story.

Alfred had to turn off all his empathy and cling only to his survival instinct when he saw the terrible consequences of the confrontation, the clash of the front line was always the worst. Men fell and were trampled down by their own countrymen, others ran almost directly to the weapons that would bring their death, weapons crashed against shields, shattering them into a thousand pieces. Added to the chaos of battle and fire, arrows flew, leaving everyone uneasy and afraid of being the hit next.

Horses were easy targets, falling to the ground injured but not dead, kicking for their lifes. Alfred was able to kill five or six men before being knocked over, he didn’t even have time to look back at his faithful animal, who was convulsing on the ground with his belly all stuck with arrows, before rolling on the ground and striking a man's calf.

He stood up quickly, finishing the man off and feeling the warm, sticky blood splash on his face. He moved on, all around him men fought fiercely under flying fireballs, it was impossible to tell who was winning. A huge Norse came shouting towards him, holding a shield and wielding a sword, Alfred turned sideways, barely receiving the shield stroke with his shoulder and propelling it forward, unbalancing the man successfully, he took advantage of the distraction momentary and struck a swift blow, aiming at the belly and seeing blood and guts leaking out of the deep cut he’d made.

The only thing that passed through his mind as he advanced was, "Don’t be afraid. Don’t hesitate."

Without a second to catch his breath, another man with a long beard was soon upon him, their swords clashing with a metallic clang, Alfred setted his feet harder on the floor, trying to keep his ground. The viking jumped back, freeing the weapon and hitting him with a punch in the stomach, which left him gasping for air. He defended himself from the next blow weakly, feeling his pulse bend back with the force of the impact and jumping out of the way in the last moment. Alfred brought the other hand to the hilt of his sword to help his injured wrist and give it more force and precision in a lethal blow to the back.

Amidst all the dirt, blood and smoke and the cacophony of battle, he did not see, nor hear the next blow coming. The next thing he knew was an intense pain in his face and a metallic taste in his mouth, he fell back, unarmed, tears blurring his vision. Alfred rolled to the side, barely escaping a mighty blow, he blindly reached for something... anything, it all lasted only a fraction of a second, but he could already feel the despair taking over... Then his fingers closed around na axe’s handle.

 

***

 

Ubbe danced across the battlefield, killing men with precise, quick blows that saved his energy, he felt the familiar rush of adrenaline running through his veins, it was exciting. It was as if he were made for it, and sometimes he believed he really was.

In battles his strategy was never to stand only in one place, swaying around and confusing his enemies, but he was always careful to stay close to his companions in the case of the need for a quick rescue on both sides.

A few rows of men to the left, Torvi fought bravely, using her shield both as a protection and a weapon. Further on, Bjorn fought three men at once, honoring his Ironside title, he was covered in blood and dirt, but the absence of any cut made it clear that the blood wasn’t his. Lagertha no longer had the agility she once had had in her youth, but she compensated by fighting smartly, defeating her fair share of enemies as well.

Ubbe stabbed a burly man's stomach, his body tumbling forwards and trapping his sword, which forced him to pull it up, groaning with the effort and tearing the man from the belly up to his neck in a mess of guts and blood. Hot new blood mingled with the old blood that covered his face, arms and sword.

Around him many men fought ferociously and many others fell dead or too wounded to rise up again. Walking had become difficult, for the ground was sticky with blood and mud and full of corpses and fallen weapons, that had become an obstacle. The terrible smell of burning flesh was unbelievable, it was a cruel death, to be crushed and burned by the fiery charges of the catapults, but still they did not stop.

He moved forward, keeping his focus divided between the fight he engaged and Alfred, on the other side of the battlefield, they had begun nearby, but the outburst of battle had pushed them away. Ubbe watched him plunge into the sea of people with a mixture of pride and anxiety, he had trained the King and men in the army as best he could to defend him, but he knew that he himself was the most capable of doing so, of keeping him safe, and so he fought his way over to Alfred.

When he saw the King's horse being knocked down, he became so distracted that he was struck on the biceps, a sting bringing him back to reality, he cut the throat of the woman who had struck him, seeing her fall with blood sprouting in gallons by the cut.

Ubbe continued making his way to the king, defending himself from blows and killing only when necessary, not to waste time. Relief washed over him when he saw Alfred rise and continue the fight on foot, wielding the sword skillfully.

He struck left and right, killing or at least lethally injuring his enemies, he could feel his arm hurt and the fatigue setting in, but he couldn’t stop. Ubbe lost count of how many fell under his sword, but was advancing slowly through the crowd, only a few rows of men separated him from the King now.

Suddenly his stomach weighed down when he saw the Alfred fall again under the force of a powerful punch in the face, he had barely recovered from a combat one to one and was hit, there was no way he could have defended himself, and if the man were a reasonable warrior, there was no way he could recover either. The nose was a vital point, and a blow there would blind and incapacitate anyone long enough to stick a sword into his heart.

Ubbe pushed the mass around him with even more force, abandoning the sword by the launching axe and aiming at the huge Nordic who was above Alfred, by hitting him he would try to give him a chance... any chance.

The enemy’s axe came down in a powerful and merciless blow and for a moment Ubbe feared for the worse, but somehow the coup was parried. In a blink of an eye Prince Aethelred was standing behind him, sword in hand, but hesitantly, Ubbe shifted his position, adjusting his aim to the prince. He might not be brave enough to eliminate the king himself, but at that moment he certainly thought of the advantages of letting the war do the work for him, that fraction of a second seemed to last forever, but Aethelred finally thrusted his sword into the norseman’s back, the bloody tip emerging from his stomach as he pulled him back and threw him to the ground.

Ubbe finally managed to breathe again, throwing the axe right in the middle of the chest of an opponent who was running towards him. He saw the prince grab Alfred's arm and help him up, the brothers exchanged a look of complicity.

\- The king lives! - Aethelred shouted, and then shouted louder. - The king lives!

Ubbe let out a sigh of relief.

Alfred ran to an open area and raised his left fist, giving the signal to summon the rest of the army. From the flanks of the battlefield, hidden among the trees, emerged Wessex men led by Captain Berthrand, wearing mail coat and helmets. They ran, fearlessly crossing the barrier of fire, which had subsided in intensity.

It was not a very large group, just a hundred men or so, but against the already tired and weakened Norse, they let their fury fall upon them and made a bloody massacre.

Ubbe saw the fear and surprise in the eyes of the vikings, they had underestimated the Saxon army, they didn’t believe they could offer such a harsh fight and strategies so well-planned. He heard when King Harald summoned the retreat in his mother tongue in a hoarse voice, men healthy enough rushed to the protection of the forest, dragging along with them some wounded who could be saved and leaving behind the lost cases.

Wessex's men lowered their weapons, letting them go. The shouting was deafening, the adrenaline of victory renewed their energy, men embraced their friends, some thanked God for their survival, others thanked their partners and their swords.

The Viking army had been defeated, Alfred had prospered over his enemies, driving them off the battlefield humiliated.

 

***

 

Alfred scratched his quill furiously over the parchment, illuminated by the warm orange light of the candles, he tried to be brief, but fit as much information as possible, finishing his signature with a flourish and reaching for the wax that melted over a candle. The messenger and the pageman watched silently as he dropped the wax on the folded paper and pressed the royal seal, giving it authenticity.

He held the paper out to the messenger seated before him, who received it with a small bow and put it in his bag.

\- Thank you, my Lord King! Everyone in the castle and in town will be very happy to hear about our victory.

Alfred offered him a small smile before he left, accompanied by the page that held the tent fabric open to him. The boy came back with a large jug of water and placed it next to a basin, which rested in a corner of his quarters.

\- Here is the water you asked for, my Lord. Would you like me to help you get the armor off now?

\- No, it won’t be necessary. I just want to be alone for a while. - Alfred stood, leading the boy to the exit with a gentle hand on his shoulder. - Now, please, go enjoy the celebration, you earned it.

He smiled and nodded, leaving the warm and secluded ambience of the royal tent for the bright night and celebrations outside. Men gathered around campfires, roasting large pieces of game meat, sharing bread and drinking wine and beer by the gallon. The chatter was loud, soldiers sharing stories in dramatic tones and laughing at defeated enemies, talking about a battle that would surely continue to echo for many future ages.

Alfred closed the opening of the tent and let out an exhausted sigh, he was not in the mood to join the celebrations. The king walked to the bowl of water, seeing his image reflected on it’s crystalline surface, there was a deep cut at the base of his nose, with some luck maybe it would scar, a physical reminder to all of his masculinity and courage in battle, he sneered. He dipped his blood-soaked hands in the water and was surprised to see that they were trembling slightly, he filled them with water and washed his face, still dirty with the blood of the enemies and his own, rubbing it and feeling the cut sting.

Alfred wiped his face with a cloth that was nearby and walked to the table, pouring himself a glass of wine. Now that his blood had cooled, he could feel the fatigue taking over his body, pains burned his limbs thanks to the physical extersion and strong blows he received, he had not counted the bruises and cuts yet, but he knew that the damage had been great. He was accustomed to constant pains in the stomach, this was news, but he could not say it was welcome.

After the battle and initial celebrations, the men left to recover their dead, counting 150 casualties so far. The wounded were carried to improvised quarters and treated by healers, and even the king himself, who applied ointments, held men who needed to have their limbs amputated, and held the hands of others as he watched the light go out of their eyes forever. It was devastating, but he needed to be strong and endure it, after all without the sacrifice of these men there would be no kingdom which he could be called king of.

Bishop Heahmund's death was the one that broke him the most, he had fought countless battles, bloody and not bloody, with that man. His ability for fights and strategies, as well as for his understanding of divine wisdom, never ceased to amaze and inspire him. He was incomparable, irreplaceable, and no speech could fill the empty space he had previously occupied.

Yes, they had won, but at what cost? After the fight the battlefield swarmed with vikings corpses, but for each of them there was one of their own. The price of victory was too high, and what made Alfred's mood worse was to know that this was just one of the many battles he would have to face in his reign.

A group was still out there, searching the battlefield and nearby woods for any remaining wounded, also recovering some horses that had survived and fled. Ubbe and Bjorn led this group, and although they were doing a good job recovering their soldiers, Alfred knew they were looking for Lagertha, since he had not seen her at the end of the battle, and neither in the camp later, she was not between the wounded nor the dead identified so far, and only the thought of what could be done with her had she been taken prisoner caused him to shiver...

At least Ubbe was safe and sound. Well, Alfred could not vouch for the “sound”  part of it, for they barely had time to exchange a glance after the battle before being pulled into their bondsown chores. The war never really ended with the battle, its consequences echoed for a long, long time, like a rock thrown into a river, and urgent matters needed to be taken care of.

He heard a rustle of the fabric and caught a glimpse of the noise and the party outside, Ubbe's face peeked through the opening and he entered completely into the tent, closing it tightly behind him. Alfred forgot all the pain and tiredness for a moment and ran towards him, embracing him, he held him tight, so happy and relieved to have him back in one piece.

\- Hey, hey, calm down! Do you want to give me even more bruises? - he complained, but his tone was soft and he held Alfred with the same intensity.

He looked up at Ubbe, whose brows were furrowed looking at the cut on his nose, running his thumb over it worriedly, which he dismissed, for it was no big deal. Alfred moved away a little, taking a better look at Ubbe, his face and armor were bloody, he had a cut or bruise here and there, but nothing major. The king felt a smile finally spread on his lips, hoping that Ubbe understood his feelings, but saying them out loud just because he wanted to.

\- I'm just glad you are here, that you are okay.

Ubbe's eyes softened and he held up a hand to ruffle Alfred's hair by force of habit, finding only short hair, he chuckled setting to cup his face.

\- And I'm glad you're okay. You fought well today, I wonder... who taught you?

Alfred laughed and guided the Norse to the table, pulling a chair for him to sit on. Amazing how Ubbe's presence alone brightebed his mood. He then picked up a cloth and soaked it in the basin, twisting the excess water before he wiped the blood from Ubbe's hands with it.

\- What about Lagertha?

Ubbe let out a weary sigh escape, for once he allowed himself to be taken care of.

\- We didn’t find her. We went to the edge of the enemy’s camp and nothing... Bjorn is furious. But there is still some hope, she is too fierce to be taken prisoner or defeated so easily...

Alfred nodded, rinsing the cloth and repeating the procedures in the other hand, feeling Ubbe’s callused fingers between his own.

\- It is not possible to achieve victory without sacrifices... And the sacrifices of today will never be forgotten. - he paused, lifting his eyes from Ubbe's hands to his face, fixing him with a grateful look. - Without your help, the results would have been completely different.

\- Your last strategy was also crucial to our victory! - Ubbe intervened. - I saw the fear and regret in King Harald’s eyes, I imagine he won’t think of attacking again so soon. They have learned not to underestimate you.

Alfred looked down and smiled, flattered.

\- Well ... I guess we can say we're a good team then. – Alfred said and Ubbe squeezed his hand, they exchanged a meaningful look, still smiling.

Alfred rinsed the cloth again, moving on to wipe Ubbe's face now. He knew that the norsemen did not mind being dirty with the blood of their enemies, using it with pride, a testament to their success in battle, but the battle was over for now and he longed for some peace, as long as it lasted.

He made a bold move, sitting on the Ubbe’s lap, and the way his hands came to his hips, holding him in place, indicated his approval. Alfred proceeded to wipe his face gently, taking his time to admire his features, when he finished Ubbe still had his eyes closed, in an irresistible invitation.

Alfred brought his hand to the back of Ubbe's neck and tilted his face just so, before covering his lips with his own. Ubbe groaned, bringing him closer and kissed him back, their tongues meeting and enveloping each other deliciously, Alfred found the feeling so heavenly that he wondered if he would ever get used to it, and he sincerely hoped he wouldn’t. The kiss turned wild, soon they were panting and moaning into each others mouths, desperately savoring the moment that had been denied them for too long.

Ubbe squeezed Alfred's buttcheecks hard and started to attack his neck, biting and sucking not caring for any marks he might leave, Alfred couldn’t care less either. The king moaned loudly, not caring that anyone could hear, everyone was in the party, too drunk to interrupt them.

With surprising, or perhaps not so surprising, strength (considering whose it was) Ubbe passed two strong, calloused hands behind Alfred's knees and stood up. Alfred crossed his legs around his waist, still sucking and biting his lower lip, and let himself be carried to bed.

Ubbe dropped him on the furs and pillows that made up the makeshift bed, not as comfortable as the one in the castle, but for two men who had just returned from war, it was like lying down in the clouds. Ubbe lay on top of him, propped on his elbows and still lavishing his swollen, pinky lips, he grinded his hips down and Alfred could feel his hardness growing against his own. The king didn’t hold back any noise, moaning in his ear and receiving a satisfied growl and yet another grind.

Ubbe sat down, straddling him, and proceeded to remove his armor, which he did fast. Alfred felt the excitement bubble in his stomach as he watched Ubbe expose his hairy, muscular chest, he ran his fingers through Ubbe's six pack, stopping at the delicate line of hair went down to his cock. He knew what he wanted and he wanted it now.

Suddenly needing skin-to-skin contact, Alfred made a move to get up and began fumbling with the buckles of his armor, Ubbe was quick to help him by ridding him of the leather vest and shoulder pads with nimble fingers. He paused to kiss the corner of his mouth, down to his jaw, brushing his beard against the sensitive skin of Alfred's neck. Ubbe resumed his task of undressing the king, lifting the heavy chain mail over his head and tossing it to the floor along with the other abandoned clothes, the thick shirt he wore underneath soon followed the same fate.

Ubbe took his sweet time caressing Alfred, running his rough hands up and down his torso and arms, he watched closely the bruises and cuts that had formed beneath his armor, maculating the king's pale, soft skin. He kissed these bruises, one by one, his wet, chapped lips inciting goosebumps throughout all the extension of Alfred's skin.

Alfred felt hot, as if with a fever, and the only cure was Ubbe's touch. With a quick movement he reversed their positions and now he was above Ubbe, who laid in bed watching him with wonder and na amused smile.

Alfred couldn’t get enough, so he kissed a trail of wet kisses down Ubbe's bare chest to his navel, feeling the older man’s breathing quicken under his ministrations, he smirked, looking up at Ubbe, which left a quiet moan out. He did a quick job with the laces of Ubbe's pants, pulling them down and getting rid of the last inconvenient pieces of clothing that separated them.

Ubbe’s huge shaft sprang out towards his stomach, fully hard and red, leaking pre-cum from the tip. Alfred licked his lips and wasted no time, engulfing it with his mouth, lavishing himself with the hot, pulsating feel of Ubbe’s cock on his tongue, his strong, musky scent filling his nostrils and palate was overwhelming.

He began to move his head up and down, the quiet moans and sighs imflamed more and more his arousal, his own cock pointing against his belly, neglected. Alfred brought his right hand to the base of Ubbe's cock, stroking it in the same rhythm as his mouth worked, this drove him crazy, throwing his head back and bringing his own hand to the back of Alfred's neck, grasping uselesly at his short hair there.

Alfred continued, feeling Ubbe thrust his hips against his mouth, and would have continued until he'd spilled his hot semen on his tongue, but the older pulled him roughly upwards, attacking his saliva's shiny lips with a sloppy kiss.

\- I want you! - he murmured hoarsely inbetween kisses.

Alfred nodded and let himself be maneuvered, Ubbe changed their positions again, having the king lying spread out in front of him exactly as he wanted. He opened his legs, adjusting between them, and put two fingers in Alfred's mouth, who took the lead and sucked on them, coating them with saliva. Ubbe fixed him with a burning, voracious look, potentiating his excitement even more, for a moment he imagined that he could be finished there and then.

Ubbe replaced his fingers with his warm tongue, exploring Alfred's mouth as he circled his entrance with the lubed fingers, sliding one digit into him. Alfred panted adjusting to the new sensation, it was strange, but it was good ... very good, so he was thrusting into his fingers as he prepared it.

Ubbe licked and nibbled her pink nipples, hardened by excitement. He slid a hand that held Alfred's hipbone to his ass, squeezing t hard and drawing a breathless yelp from the younger.

\- Enough of teasing ... I need this ... I need you! - he rasped out.

Ubbe was more than happy to comply, he positioned his cock in his entrance, sliding in slowly and carefully, his fingernails sank into Alfred's hips and he breathed hard, making an effort not to give in to his instincts and come in with a strong thrust. Under him Alfred whimpered, it was uncomfortable at first, it hurt, but it had an undeniable pleasure about it, and he wanted that ... He wanted everything.

\- I thought I was going to lose you... - Ubbe confessed, nibbling his earlobe caressing his sides, waiting for him to get used to the feeling.

The strangely vulnerable tone touched Alfred, and he pulled Ubbe to a fierce kiss, reassuring him. During the battle he also feared for Ubbe’s life, even though he was a great warrior, better than him. Maybe that was the great weakness that would overthrow them  one day, they cared too much for each other, but for now, they were safe.

\- I'm here, I'll never leave you... - Alfred murmured against Ubbe's lips and thrusted into him, showing he was ready.

Ubbe grunted his approval, starting to move, pounding into Alfred with an obscene, dirty and hot noise of flesh hitting flesh. He removed a hand from Alfred's hips and began to stroke his cock in the same rhythm of the thrusts.

He quickened the pace, fucking Alfred rough and hard just as he liked it, and if the younger's enthusiastic moans meant anything, he did as well. You could only hear their shallow breaths as they approached orgasm, licking, biting or kissing any part of the other they could reach. Then Ubbe struck a place that made Alfred roll his eyes in pleasure, and he went on, striking it again and again.

Alfred scratched his blunt nails down Ubbe's back, coming to meet him halfway in all his thrusts, arching his back off the bed in pure pleasure. In a few more strong and deep thrusts, Alfred came messily under him, his expression of sheer ecstasy as he rode his orgasm, clenching around Ubbe, had him following briefly. Ubbe did his best to clean them, letting out an exhausted and content sigh, he pulled Alfred towards his chest, tightening his arms tightly around him and burying his face in his neck, his scent and warmness lulling him into easy sleep.

Alfred was in his arms now, shielded away from the outside world, and as long as he was there Ubbe would not let any harm hit him, he would defend him with claws and teeth if necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo... what do you think about it? Don't forget to tell me in the coments bellow! :)  
> I wish it was easier to write sex scenes, but I always struggle with it... and it always sounds so cliche, like a thousand fics I read before... Anyway, I hope it served it's purpose on the story XD  
> See you next chapter! <3  
> XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> So, since I don't like putting things like [UBBE POV], [Alfred POV], "* * *" will mean the change of POV (it will be told in third person by the POV of Alfred and Ubbe) and "~*~" will mean passage of time.  
> What do you think? This chapter is mostly an introduction, a lot of the dialogue is in the series, I'll try to fit that in as I write, but I may take some poetic license sometimes.  
> Hope you like it, don't forget to comment!


End file.
